


A Ring for a Lady

by Musica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musica/pseuds/Musica
Summary: “I know who Hawkmoth is, but he’s coming for me.” And now he knew how to end this war; it just meant destroying his life in the process.When Adrien came face to face with several truths, he ran.Canon compliant through Party Crasher.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My brain apparently cannot stop plotting new stories even though I am focusing on HaHC. This idea, though, garnered enough momentum in my brain that I wanted to share it with my fellow Miraculers. Enjoy!

“Adrien,” the man’s voice was deceptively smooth for someone who was obviously ill.

Whatever Adrien had come here with the intention to ask after fell to the wayside as concern took over. “Father?” Green eyes flicked from cold grey eyes to the spot of red on the white kerchief. It wasn’t as bright of red as he’d expected but Adrien knew it for what it was, and knew that there was no good reason to ever see someone cough up blood.

“Well, I suppose there is little point in hiding this from you much further.” For all the cancer was doing to him, Gabriel still stood with perfect posture and spoke with power.

“How long have you been sick for?”

“Many years now, but that’s beside the point.”

“Beside the point? Father! You’re coughing up blood!” Adrien’s temper flared. He had already lost Mother and now he was looking to lose Father, too?

“It _is_ beside the point. Your mother contracted a rare disease at the same time. Mine was something minor in comparison.”

“I don’t think this is minor.”

“It is when your illness is treatable,” Gabriel’s voice echoing hollowly through the office. His nostrils flared briefly as the man composed himself. There were always opportunities to be had, in his opinion. You just had to be willing to take them. “I have done everything in my power to help your mother, from world experts to witch doctors to traditional Chinese medicine. Any potential lead, I followed.” Those cold eyes fixed on Adrien now. “I found rumors of such things as ancient jewels that wield intense power. Jewels that could grant wishes. Miraculous.”

“No…”

“I need you to understand, Adrien, that everything I’ve done has been for you and your mother. Even when medicine failed me, I kept working to save your mother. I _have been_ working to save your mother.”

“_Please_,” but Adrien wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. For it not to be real? For his father not to be gravely ill? For his father not to be speaking about Miraculous as a means to an end?

“I don’t know how much time I have left. The doctors have given me a guarded estimation at best. When my time comes, I want for you to take the Butterfly Miraculous and finish what I started. Save your mother. Nathalie will manage the company until you are old enough.”

“NO!” the boy clawing at his hair. “No. It’s not true. It’s NOT!”

“Adrien,” Gabriel’s voice was stern again but devolved into coughing. “I am asking you to do one last thing for me. No more photoshoots, no more commercials. I need you to-“

“Don’t you _dare_ say it,” and Adrien bared his teeth at his father, the feral expression enough to make Gabriel fall silent. “How dare you ask me to terrorize Paris. All this time, it was _you!?”_

There was a slow blink and a careful analysis. “You want your mother back, don’t you? This is the only way to save her.”

“Does she even want to be saved, if this is the answer?” his voice bounced off the walls. “Where is she?_ Where is my mother?_”

“Emilie is in a cryogen stasis for as long as it takes to find a cure, magical or otherwise.”

“Does she know that you’ve been terrorizing millions?”

“No, she does not.”

“Mother wouldn’t want to be saved. Not like this,” Adrien was shaking his head in disgust, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the man he once called father.

“Your anger is understandable... and also potentially useful. You would make for the most powerful akuma yet.”

It felt like ice had suddenly filled his veins. _Me? An akuma?_ “Don’t touch me with those nasty bugs,” he spat but even now he was backing away. Pollen’s Miraculous had been corrupted once, but Pollen wasn’t the one Hawkmoth wanted. _Don’t touch Plagg. I have to protect Plagg._

“Don’t be difficult, Adrien,” Gabriel’s tone more appropriate for a toddler’s temper tantrum than a refusal to accommodate a villain. “Together, we can bring Mother back and be a family again, for whatever time I have left.”

“_I will fight you with everything I have_,” he growled, and then he ran.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures, but luck is on the Black Cat's side.

_Get to Master Fu_. The boy flew around the corner at full speed, the impact catching him by surprise and sending him sprawling down. Reflex from protecting Ladybug all these years came in handy as Adrien’s body moved to shield the innocent pedestrian he bowled over.

“Are you-“ and his breath hitched to see two bright blue eyes.

“Adrien?” Except it wasn’t Ladybug. “Adrien, what’s wrong?” Marinette blinked up at him and saw a rather less-than-put-together boy. She had never seen him so visibly distressed before, eyes red and watery, face blotchy, and hair in disarray from running.

“I,” he started but found his fear and anger coming back to the surface and, with them, his need to get to the old master. “I have to go.” His face flushed with heat as tears began anew, but there was no time to explain to Marinette. Not like he even could to a civilian. _Get to Master Fu._ He scrambled to his feet.

“Adrien!” She got to her feet just as quickly only she also grabbed his wrist with surprising strength. “Please talk to me.” Crush or no, Adrien was first and foremost her friend and she would _always_ help her friends.

“I can’t,” he shook his head and tried to pull away but she persisted. “I’m going to meet a friend.” He choked on the words. Would Master Fu be safe if he got akumatized?

“Not like this, you’re not,” Marinette’s face setting into the hard look of determination he’d come to admire at school, only now he was wishing she would just let things be. Adrien found himself getting dragged into a little pathway between buildings as he tried to banish the tears. He could hardly see where they were going but she stopped them at one point. Cool hands brushed his cheeks and Adrien glanced at her in surprise. “I’m your friend, Adrien, and friends help each other. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

The tears began with vigor as a new fear took hold. If an akuma were on its way, she could get hurt. Kind, sweet Marinette. _I don’t want to hurt you._ “I can’t tell you, Marinette. I need to go.”

“No!” and for being petite her tenacity was monstrous.

A fluttering movement caught the corner of his eye and Adrien tried to move past her. Slim arms caught him and pulled him into a fierce hug. “Marinette, let go!” Green eyes cast about wildly for the akuma but found only a regular butterfly instead, it's orange wings brushed with black and kissed with white.

A painted lady.

Maybe, just maybe, running into Marinette had been a stroke of good luck.

“I don’t know what’s going on, Adrien, but this isn’t like you. Talk to me, _please_.”

When he tried to gently ease out of the hug, she acquiesced, the teens standing close in the alley. _Forgive me, my Lady._ “Can I trust you?”

“Of course you can.” _I’d go to the ends of the earth for my loved ones, doesn’t he know that?_

“No, Marinette,” his tone unyielding. “I need to know,” and green eyes fixed blue with intent, “can I trust you with my life?”

Her eyes were always so expressive; it was part of what he loved most about her. Fear washed through the girl only to be quickly replaced with ferocity. Perhaps it was a desperate plan but he had full confidence it was sound based on that reaction. “If someone is hurting you, Adrien, I’ll protect you.”

His hands sought hers, squeezing them even as he trembled. “That’s what I’m counting on. If I tell you, there’s no going back,” but the look on her face never wavered. Over her shoulder, his kwami gave him such a frightened and desperate expression. Adrien’s heart twisted but there wasn’t time for a proper good bye. Marinette began to follow his gaze over her shoulder. “You’ll be safe,” he offered Plagg a bittersweet smile. “Plagg, I renounce you.” It felt like the space between them grew cold, the kwami sucked into the ring even as he cried Adrien’s name, and he was left to address the stunned expression of a dear friend.

“Chat Noir?” her voice barely above a whisper.

He caught her hand before she could pull away from him. “Not anymore.” _Will the tears ever run dry_, he wondered as he forced the Miraculous into her hand. “I’m _begging_ you, Marinette. _Keep it safe_. Keep _Plagg_ safe. He can answer any questions you have-“

“Adrien!” tears were forming in her eyes now. “What’s going on!?”

“I can’t…” but no, it wasn’t fair to her, to throw the mantle of Chat Noir at her without pretense or even asking Master Fu or Ladybug. He’d never chosen another Miraculous wielder but he knew in his soul that Marinette would do well, would care for Plagg in his stead, would support Ladybug in every way. And now he knew how to end this war; it just meant destroying his life in the process. “I know who Hawkmoth is, but he’s coming for me.”

“He knows you’re Chat Noir?” Marinette’s heart nearly stopping with fear that he’d been discovered.

“No.” He began to physically shake, backing up against a wall. “But I’m angry, and scared. He wants to akumatize me.” Adrien sank to the ground even as Marinette followed him by crouching down. “He’s my father,” the words ripping his heart to shreds.

_His father?_ Marinette’s mind reeled with the implication.

Her hands found his again and to even _brush_ the ring warm in her palm gave him a sense of comfort. “Adrien, I need to you tell me as much as you can.”

“You need to get away from me. If he sends an akuma, you’re in danger.” _You’ll have to fight me, and you’ve never transformed before._

“I’m in danger regardless,” and yet she didn’t seem fazed by that. “I need to know everything. That’s the only way I can keep you and Paris safe.” It was like air had been pushed back into his lungs. She was already proving to be the hero he needed.

“He’s…he’s sick. But he doesn’t want the Miraculous for himself. He’s trying to bring my mother back so that I’ll have her.” The guilt of temptation forced him to look away. He had never entertained Hawkmoth’s motives to be altruistic, and certainly never thought himself to be the intended beneficiary of a Miraculous wish.

“He wants to bring your mother back because he’s dying?” black brows furrowed. _Wouldn’t it make more sense for Hawkmoth to wish himself well?_

“He was trying to give me his Miraculous so I could become Hawkmoth, but I got so angry.” His hand squeezed hers tightly but she didn’t flinch. “Years. Literal years of terrorizing Paris. I’ve been fighting him this entire time but all he’s wanted was to have my mother back. For us to be a family again.” It was his heart’s most desired wish.

“Why…why didn’t you take his Miraculous?” Her hands withdrew first, the ring safely back in her possession. _He could have ended this…_

“Because it’s wrong!” he cried. “I want her back, but not at the expense of everyone. Of Paris. Of the universe!” Swallowing proved difficult like a rock had lodged itself behind his Adam’s apple. “He could sense my anger and started to think I’d be the strongest akuma yet. If he gets inside my head, he’ll know. He’ll know I’m Chat Noir. I don’t know what else he’ll be able to find out.” Green eyes pleaded with her to understand, to know that he was trusting her with his life. As Chat Noire, she might have to fight him. Marinette would have to fight his father. She could reveal Gabriel Agreste to all of Paris and cast Adrien Agreste into the world’s spotlight simply because he’s the son of a madman.

“So you ran,” her tone gentle. _He’d run before he was compromised, to protect Plagg at all costs. _

“I ran.” The boy buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I’m so, so sorry to drag you into this.”

“It’s going to be okay, Adrien.” She opened her palm and eyed the ring, black with a green paw print in its renounced state. To think she’d been next to her Chaton all this time.

“He can be a handful sometimes, but he’s a good friend. Plagg, the kwami that lives in that ring.” He pulled out a wedge of cheese from his pocket and offered it to her. “He loves cheese, specifically camembert.”

Her fingers closed over the ring while the other hand gently accepted the wedge. “Don’t you think it’s been a while, if your father was planning to akumatize you?”

“I don’t know. He’s…really sick,” Adrien recalling a white kerchief with a red stain. His chest pulled a large breath, his roiling emotions seeming to lessen with the exhale. “Maybe I’m not angry enough anymore. Or maybe now that I’ve given you my Miraculous, I feel safer.” The tears had finally dried up, leaving his face uncomfortable with salt trails. It didn’t matter what he looked like or how he felt; he had found someone he could trust. “I know you’ll be a great heroine, Marinette,” he smiled for her and delighted in the faint blush that colored freckled cheeks. “Just promise me you’ll crack as many puns as you can. Ladybug loves them.”

A short, strangled laugh came from her as she began to cry in his stead. “I’ll bet she does.”

“When you transform, you can use the baton to call her. She can take you to see the Guardian. They can help you.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I, I don’t know.”

“Are you going to go home?”

A sigh. “I don’t want to but…I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“You could come with me?” she asked tentatively. “I’m sure my parents would love to have you over for dinner.”

“I need to be away from you,” and it hurt to speak that truth. “You have the Black Cat Miraculous now. If my fath- if _Hawkmoth_ gets to me-“

“Then I’ll be right there to protect you.”

“Thank you, Marinette,” and the boy finally found it in him to smile honestly, “but it’s better this way. He’ll be watching me.”

She blinked away her tears and did her best to accept his choice. Maybe she’d always been shy with Adrien, but Chat Noir was her partner. Marinette pulled him into a fierce hug, a sob escaping when she felt strong arms hug back just as desperately. “I’ll keep him safe, I swear it.”

“Thank you, Marinette.”

One final squeeze was all she could manage before she tore herself away and ran. Adrien crumpled to the ground and tried to think of happier times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki has been and always will be a voice of reason. Plagg...Plagg needs some time for himself.

It had been a mad dash home, panic thrumming through her veins as she replayed the desperate way Adrien had confided in her. He hadn’t wanted to, but the fact remained: Adrien –_Chat Noir_ \- gave her his Miraculous with several damning truths. He was in danger, he was being threatened by the one person who should want to protect him most of all, and he could easily _become_ a danger to Paris.

And then there were the more subtle realizations. Adrien could have entrusted Plagg to anyone in his desperation; it just happened to be her luck that she had found him first. _No, not just anyone. Me._ Adrien trusted Marinette, his friend, someone whom he deemed as capable of wielding and protecting a Miraculous. Except he didn’t know. He didn’t know she was Ladybug and, right now, that was their saving grace. It just also happened to be their greatest risk should his akuma come for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The door to her room practically slammed shut in her haste for a safe space. Tikki zipped out of the purse to look at her Chosen with worry. “Oh, Marinette.”

“This is the literal worst,” the girl looking at the ring in her possession. “I don’t know what to do.”

“We need to speak with Master Fu.”

“Not yet. What if Adrien still plans to go to him? I’m not supposed to know where the Guardian is. If I were to show up the same time Adrien is there, Master Fu could indicate I’m Ladybug, which would complicate this whole thing even further. If-” and Marinette cut herself short as the reality sank in. If Adrien really did get akumatized, Hawkmoth could learn her identity and threaten her family and friends. No one would be safe. Much as she’d been thwarting Hawkmoth for so long, Marinette suddenly felt very much the child arguing with an adult. “It’s fine. It’s going to be fine,” she repeated the words over and over like a mantra as she paced about the room. “I just need to wait a little bit and then I can see Master Fu.”

“We should talk to Plagg in the meantime,” the little kwami’s gaze fraught with worry.

The girl opened her palm to reveal the dark ring, the paw print practically glaring at her. “I don’t know how to summon him. It’s not like I can put on the ring while I’m wearing your earrings.”

“Here,” and Tikki went to find the little wooden box her Miraculous had been delivered in.

“You think that’ll work?”

“Some things even us kwami don’t understand, but it should work.” Marinette set the ring in the box regardless, closing the lid and gently opening it again. The green light was blinding before giving way to the little black cat.

“_ADRIEN!”_

“Shhh!” Tikki flitting over to press a paw to his mouth.

“_Where’s Adrien?!”_ he whisper-hissed, green eyes casting wildly about for his Chosen.

“We don’t know. Maybe back home,” Marinette answered softly.

“He can’t go home! His father is _Hawkmoth!_”

“He’s doing what he thinks is best,” Tikki attempting to comfort her other half. “Adrien wants to protect you.”

“But, he needs me! We could go take the Butterfly right now.”

“Right now,” Marinette interjected, “Hawkmoth is watching Adrien. Adrien’s trying to keep everyone else safe by being exactly where Hawkmoth is.” Plagg sank down onto the desk looking like the epitome of despair. Marinette’s heart ached; the mere thought of being separated from Tikki was painful but she knew Adrien had made the right decision. Adrien. Her Chat Noir. _All this time…_ “Here…Adrien wanted to make sure you had this when you woke up,” Marinette offering the camembert. The kwami took the wedge and simply cradled it, turning his back on them to cry with some measure of privacy.

“If Gabriel is Hawkmoth,” Tikki began gently.

“Then Nathalie is probably Mayura,” Marinette concluded, “which means that Adrien is near both the Peacock and the Butterfly.”

“Plagg, can you tell us what happened?” the ladybug gently approached her kin.

A watery green eye was visible briefly. “Gabriel was coughing up blood. When Adrien tried to address it, Gabriel instead told him to take over as Hawkmoth to save his mom. I’ve never seen Adrien get so upset, and Gabriel could feel it.”

“And that’s why he ran.”

“Do you think Mayura followed him at all?” Fear trickling down her spine. If Mayura saw him pass the ring off to her, then she would be a target now.

“I didn’t see her. Nathalie wasn’t there in the office with them,” Plagg spoke softly.

“We should still be careful, Marinette.”

“But how, Tikki? Adrien asked _me_ to use his Miraculous. He’ll question it when someone else shows up as Chat Noir, or no Chat at all.”

“He told you to speak with Ladybug and Master Fu, so that’s what we’re going to do,” Tikki flew up to touch Marinette’s cheek gently. “He needs to know about this. Maybe Master will have an idea how to move forward. So long as you have both of us, though, you have to be extra careful.”

“I will be,” Marinette holding her kwami close and, after a shared look with Plagg, welcomed him into the cuddle. “We’ll protect you both. _And_ get your friends back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has picked up this story so far!! It really means a lot to me to get comments and kudos on my writing. 
> 
> I'll let you in on a little secret: I actually have most of this story already written. Posting a chapter weekly lets me edit each part to the best of my ability and gives me time to draft and polish the ending. I also think it gives you the readers something to look forward to each week.

“Come in, Ladybug,” the old man greeted her warmly as she stepped into his home. The little parlor was unchanged with the same minor decorations and faint scent of incense, but it no longer offered calm to the young girl. Adrien knew of this place, knew of the Miraculous housed here, and could easily come here at Hawkmoth’s behest.

Folding her legs beneath her, Marinette took up her usual spot at the low wooden table. “Master Fu, we have a situation,” she began with little preamble. A kwami popped out on either shoulder and the old Guardian paused momentarily before sitting down. Wayzz floated over to join the group, eyes bright with the unusual attending.

“Plagg, why are you not with Chat Noir?”

“He’s in danger,” Plagg’s voice rife with distress.

Tears threatened hotly at the back of Marinette’s eyes but she forced the words to come forth. Crying wouldn’t help Adrien now. “He discovered Hawkmoth’s identity, but was angry enough Hawkmoth threatened akumatize him. He was coming here when I ran into him. Adrien gave me his Miraculous for safekeeping.”

Alarm flashed bright over Fu’s face and caused the wrinkles to seem more severe.“He _gave_ you his Miraculous?” the Guardian looked at her curiously. “As Marinette or as Ladybug?”

“As Marinette.”

“You two know each other’s identities?”

“No. At least, we didn’t. He still doesn’t. He trusts Marinette because we’re friends, but Adrien doesn’t know I’m Ladybug.”

There was a long hum from the old man before he decided to address the issue directly. “How did he learn of Hawkmoth’s identity? Who is Hawkmoth?”

Two sets of blue eyes turned to the cat kwami; he was Adrien’s kwami and had been there when Gabriel had revealed himself so it was his right to answer. “Hawkmoth is his father,” and Plagg’s lips peeled back in a feral expression, “and wants Adrien to take over when he dies.”

“His _father?”_ Master Fu visibly surprised. Grey brows pinched and furrowed as the old man processed the ramifications. “I am so sorry, Adrien,” one aged hand moving to cover his eyes. “I can see why he would be prone to anger. For Hawkmoth to want to akumatize his own _son!_ Does he know that Adrien is Chat Noir?”

“We don’t think so,” Marinette replied. Tikki fluttered down to Marinette’s lap where gentle fingers could cradle her.

“Adrien didn’t want to risk getting akumatized with my Miraculous. We were coming here to give you the ring when Adrien and Marinette ran into each other. Literally,” the kwami added as an afterthought.

“So, Adrien gave you his Miraculous, to use it?” Fu turned his attention to Marinette.

“Yeah… He asked me to become Chat Noire and help Ladybug, which would have been super great if I wasn’t actually Ladybug,” her face pulling into a grimace. “I don’t know what to do now. He’ll want to know what’s up when a different Chat Noir appears, or none at all.”

“Well, you are correct in that you should not wield both. To have both the Black Cat and the Ladybug could disrupt the laws of reality, even if used together only briefly. What that user imagines can become truth, and very few are capable of controlling their every thought. You have a very strong imagination, Marinette. That is what makes you a strong Ladybug, and it is what makes you _dangerous_ if you were to combine Creation and Destruction. You see how much _light_ is in this world, whereas Adrien can see how much _dark_ there is. Adrien was the best choice to be Chat Noir, and I do not believe there are many that could rise to his ability quickly enough for our purposes.” There was another hum from the Guardian. “His quick decision to safely rid himself of the Miraculous proves that Adrien is the correct choice for the Black Cat, to acknowledge that he himself is prone to an akuma and eliminate the risk that he would give his Miraculous to the enemy.”

“But, I don’t know what to do with it, Master,” Marinette palming her purse for the ring it held. “Do I lend it to Rena, or Carapace? They’ll want to know what happened to Chat Noir and I don’t want to hurt him like that.” How would their friends react to discover Gabriel was their enemy? How would they react if it came to light that Adrien had been their hero all this time? Her body flushed with heat as her emotions began to roil. Adrien had been her Chat; she knew him in a way no one else did. “I don’t…really want another Chat Noir.”

“You do not need to make a decision this instant, Marinette,” Master Fu’s voice soothing. “Hawkmoth may be hoping to akumatize Adrien still. You have defeated several akuma in the past without his help, though it has been more challenging without your other half. Rena Rouge and Carapace have proven to be fine allies, if you should want to lend them their Miraculous again. I would recruit Queen Bee only if you believe it necessary since Mayura has targeted Chloe before.”

“You wouldn’t pick either of them to be Chat Noir?” blue eyes searching the old man’s face for answers.

Wizened brown eyes softened at the concern on her face. “I would not unless you deem it necessary. The Black Cat is more powerful than the Fox and Turtle. Your friends are accustomed to the Miraculous you have lent them. They would have to adjust to the difference and learn an entirely new fighting style under stress. With time, perhaps they would do as well as Adrien, but we do not have time. Giving Plagg to a new Chosen puts him at risk as Adrien could fall victim to Hawkmoth, and he knows Chat Noir better than anyone else.”

“What if….what if we did have time?” her voice grown soft. “Gabriel Agreste is sick. That’s why he was asking Adrien to succeed him as Hawkmoth. He doesn’t know how much time he has left before he…” she couldn’t bring herself to say it. Much as she detested the man, it felt like taboo.

“Did Adrien perchance learn what his goal is?”

“To save Adrien’s mother. I-I don’t know if…knowing that’s his goal, if Adrien might reconsider, but…do you think we could recover the Butterfly after Mr. Agreste… ?” the girl cringing from her own suggestion.

“Marinette,” Fu offering her name gently but sternly. “A man who is accustomed to power will always act to ensure he maintains power. With what you know of Gabriel Agreste, do you think he will simply give up when his illness becomes too much? When presented with the option of inheriting the Butterfly Miraculous to fight for his mother, Adrien fled. Even without knowing his son to be Chat Noir, I see a dying man looking for insurance. Do not forget that another works with him. Mayura could assume power. Even if Adrien were to play along and take the Butterfly Miraculous, Mayura may contest power when they realize that Adrien has no intentions of following in his father’s footsteps.”

“…Do you think it possible,” the dark words stirring in her heart, “that Adrien would help him?”

“What do you think, Ladybug? What does your instinct tell you?”

“I…I don’t know,” the girl dropping her gaze in shame. To doubt him like this….was wrong.

“Adrien must face this, with or without Plagg at hand,” the Guardian said. “He has never faltered before. If we assume the worst of him, then we may very well tip his hand. If we offer him the support he needs, perhaps he will be able to resolve this swiftly.”

“And until then?”

“We wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always enjoy writing Master Fu for his advice. Every character in the show has a distinct voice that is enjoyable to mimic. For Marinette, it's her random imaginings and word vomit. For Tikki, it's the support and guidance knowing she's fully aware of the Love Square. For Plagg, it's being a whiny, sarcastic jerk (I love him so much though I don't think we'll get to see him shine in this story). Alya, her passion and no bullshit attitude. Nino, his relatable mannerisms. The character I seem to have the most natural drive to write, though, is Adrien. Most of my stories start with his perspective; Fluke, HaHC, and this story all began with him. Even when I include other characters in a scene, I tend to favor Adrien most so editing is smoothly integrating more from everyone else. 
> 
> I am always open to critique so please let me know if you feel that I've left anyone out or if you disagree with a piece of dialogue/how a scene progressed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay connected!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world may continue to turn, but pretending at status quo for the sake of others can hurt as much as it helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are coming out to about two pages at a time. I would like for them to be a bit longer but they feel complete to me. My hope is that the weekly updates compensate for the shorter chapters. Enjoy!

Some things were constant, like Marinette running late to class. The _reason_ she couldn’t sleep all night was drastically different, but the fact remained that the ravenette had woken up to a red kwami telling her she’d snoozed her alarm twice already with the addition of a black kwami sulking in her book bag.

Practice also made perfect, Marinette sliding into the classroom with minutes to spare. Blue eyes locked with green for a half second before she managed a hasty smile. “Good morning!” the squeak coming out as she rushed to her seat.

“Good morning, Marinette,” Adrien managed to sound fairly normal despite his anxiety. Knowing she was here - that Plagg was nearby - should have made him more nervous and yet it comforted the teen. He had, in his own way, thwarted Hawkmoth.

“Way to go, girl,” Alya whispered and elbowed Marinette in the side. “You didn’t stammer at all. A little high pitched but way better.”

“Thanks?” but she knew why she didn’t stammer anymore. He wasn’t just a crush now – Adrien was a friend and partner trapped in a waking nightmare.

Alya didn’t seem to notice anything amiss with her best friend. “Got any plans this weekend? Oh! Are you designing new outfits for Kitty Section? Juleka was talking about a new song Luka is working on. I’m so pumped to hear it.”

“No, I’m, uh, holding off on new projects for right now.”

“Why?”

“Oh, ah, I~ found a kitten.” Not so much found as was desperately given, and he was much less a kitten than a force of destruction, but Marinette had no qualms about grossly glossing over the details.

“You got a cat?” Hazel eyes blinked at her in wonder. “I thought you always wanted a hamster.”

The words piqued his interest as much as the pit in his stomach continued to churn. Adrien turned his head ever so slightly to listen, wondering how her first meeting with Plagg had gone.

“I found it, I didn’t buy it, and I like cats,” Marinette backpedaling. “I can like hamsters and cats equally.”

“Alright, cool. After school, can I come over-”

“NO!” They all jumped in response before Marinette softened her tone. “I mean, No. He’s really scared and I haven’t decided what to do yet. My parents don’t really like pets so they don’t know about him.”

“That does make sense,” the brunette giving that some deeper thought. She glanced sidelong to be sure Chloe wasn’t listening before continuing quietly. “I wouldn’t want fur in a bakery, and cats can get into a lot of trouble.”

“Exactly,” Marinette grimacing even as she perpetuated the lie.

Nino leaned in so as to keep his voice low. “Are you going to take him to the shelter, then?”

“Maybe,” and from the corner of her eye she saw Adrien’s posture drop ever-so-slightly. “Right now, I’m just keeping him safe. Making sure he’s warm and has food. He talks a lot, which is really cute.”

She’d never been more grateful for the bell to ring and class to begin so Alya and Nino couldn’t ask after the kitten situation anymore. Maybe she had improved upon her acting and lying abilities but it was still much easier when they didn’t know a lot about anything Miraculous related. _The sooner Hawkmoth is defeated, the better chance Alya never discovers our identities. _Marinette tried to focus on the lesson but found her attention drifting slightly downward to the blond hair in front of her. It was strange to recognize him as Chat Noir now. Her hair remained exactly the same when she transformed so she’d always assumed his hair did the same. Maybe Tikki would know something about that? _That’s not important_, she chided herself. They now knew who they were fighting and Adrien was in a tight spot as result.

Eventually, she gave up trying to focus on the lecture, her mind too busy running haphazardly with thoughts of Chat Noir and Hawkmoth, of the ring and kwamis carefully tucked into her purse, and how quickly she could realistically fetch the other Miraculous to summon allies. Master Fu had left the ring in her possession in case she needed a quick Chat Noir but she couldn’t decide if she would rather trust her own best friend or Adrien’s with the potential discovery of the Agrestes. She saw a black blur slip under Adrien’s shirt, and just like that the tension in his shoulders lessened for the rest of the morning.

The comfort of a kwami curled up in his overshirt was sorely needed. Adrien nearly broke down crying then and there just to _know_ Plagg was with him with or without the ring. It had already been a struggle to focus on the class; his ears effectively stopped processing the lecture now. Had Marinette attempted to transform yet? Was Plagg eating enough? Had they managed to reach Ladybug? There was no easy way to ask without garnering interest from other people and, if he was honest, a slim chance he could talk to Marinette without breaking down again. _Plagg is safe. Marinette was the right choice,_ he told himself repeatedly. One hand moved from the desk that he could pet the hidden cat.

The midday bell rang and students began packing up to their teacher’s rushed homework instructions. The blond steeled himself, dread weighing heavily at his heart for the look of utter disdain waiting at home.

“Yo, Adrien, you down for a movie this weekend? It’s been _for-eh-ver_ since the four of us went out.”

“Sorry, Nino,” the blond sighed and forced a smile. Years of practice in front of cameras was unfortunately useful with lying, and he needed to lie now more than ever. “Lots of work to catch up on.”

“Seriously?” Nino looked dumbfounded as thick brows pinched inwards. “You do nothing but work all week! The weekends are meant for chilling.”

“That’s just how it is, Nino.” Adrien stood up and shouldered his bag. “Catch you guys after lunch.” Green eyes turned on Marinette. She felt rooted to the seat as he stood purposefully close and her breath hitched when his gaze naturally flicked down to her exposed hand. “Good luck with that kitten,” the words managing to sound smooth as the boy offered countless other meanings beneath them.

“Thanks,” the word soft as she stared up at him. At her hip, she felt her purse shift with the added kwami.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch was melancholic, Marinette holding the sandwich but failing to take a bite as she stared at the photos on one wall. How had she been so_ blind? _Why did it have to be like this? Of all the ways she could have learned the identities of her partner and opponent, this was by far the worst.

“You really should eat, Marinette,” Tikki coaxing her to focus on the food.

“What if Adrien played along, and took the Miraculous from his father?” she mused aloud.

“Could work,” came from the bed where a black lump sat in contrast to all of the pink, “but then we have to figure out how to get the Peacock back, too.”

“Do you know where Gabriel and Nathalie wear their Miraculous?” Marinette failed to eat again even when Tikki tried to move the sandwich to her mouth.

“No,” Plagg’s ears drooping.

“I don’t suppose going in there would be smart.”

“Not without a Chat Noir,” Tikki answering. “You could have to fight both Hawkmoth and Mayura at the same time.”

“What if I brought Alya, Nino, and Chloe with me?”

“You’d have to reveal Gabriel as Hawkmoth,” Plagg countered.

“All of Paris will know by the end of this.”

“Not if you don’t tell them.”

“I don’t think Paris will be happy with that after everything he’s done.” Paris loved its superheroes - even made a holiday in their honor - so what would the populace say if Hawkmoth and their heroes simply vanished overnight? So many people had been hurt by an akuma even if they hadn't been possessed themselves, and those people called for justice. Even if Hawkmoth was dealt with, they would ask after Ladybug and Chat Noir, and Marinette struggled to envision a time when she was no longer swinging through the city.

“That is true, but that doesn't mean you have to tell them. They'll learn to accept the decision if Ladybug explains it to them," Tikki musing ahead to a time without a villain.

“Bringing the others in…you’d have to tell them Adrien is Chat Noir,” Plagg refusing to use past tense. “Else they’ll ask where he is.”

“Ugh, why did Hawkmoth have to be Mr. Agreste?” the girl groaned with exasperation.

“Marinette, you really need to eat before you go back to school.”

“Could Adrien reason with his father?”

“Doubt it,” the cat sitting up and stretching. “He hardly ever got a word in when they talked before, I don’t see the old man listening to him now.”

“It’s worth a try at least, right?”

“Maybe you should talk with Adrien again. Maybe he has ideas.”

“I could swing by as Ladybug. There’s time before the afternoon starts,” Marinette setting her lunch down and moving towards the balcony. “Tikki-“

“It’s too soon for Ladybug to know anything,” the red kwami flew into her face, halting the girl’s transformation. Once she had her Chosen’s attention, Tikki continued more gently. “Adrien just gave you his Miraculous yesterday. Once he speaks with Ladybug, seeing you with Plagg will confirm for him that Marinette is Chat Noire.”

A long whine escaped from Plagg, the kwami antsy to see his boy again. “I hate this,” and he sat heavily on the bed again. “Tikki’s right" Plagg ground out. "He saw us together this morning. Ladybug visiting him now would tell him that you’ve already spoken to Ladybug and she let you keep my Miraculous.” He curled in on himself, clearly displeased to concede to logic.

Her posture mimicked his, Marinette slumping. “Maybe not right away, but I can’t put it off forever. He can’t think Ladybug's abandoned him.”

“We just need to come up with a plan before you tell him anything.”

“What am I supposed to say to him in the meantime, Tikki?”

“Just be his friend like you have been.” The kwami brought over the forgotten lunch again in the hopes to get her Chosen to eat. “It’s reasonable that Marinette wouldn’t have spoken with Ladybug just yet. There’s time to think about what you want to say to him.”

“Yeah,” Marinette picking up the sandwich reluctantly. “Maybe I can catch him before fencing.”

Except there would be no fencing; there weren’t even afternoon classes. The seat in front of her remained vacant for the second half of the day.

“Must have had another last minute photoshoot,” Nino grumbled as he joined them for a group work session. Neither of her friends commented when Marinette periodically checked her phone for news of an akuma.

“Yeah…must have been.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We speak, but is our meaning at face value?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have debated whether to include both perspectives in certain scenes. My decision is really subtle with reading but it's centered on where the ring is, if anyone is curious why Adrien's perspective is missing in this chapter.

**Marinette: Hey! Didn’t see you this afternoon. Last minute photoshoot? **

Anxiety pulsed with every beat of her heart, the girl terrified there would be no response…or worse, a demand. Her breath hitched as three little dots appeared to suggest her partner was responding.

**Adrien: Not really. Father thinks I should start homeschooling again.**

All at once, her body sank with relief. Adrien was still himself.

**Marinette: Oh… I don’t suppose you need me to come over with the notes, then?**

**Adrien: Thanks for the offer but I think that could upset my father.**

She stared at the words, reading what was hidden behind them.

**Marinette: Maybe talk to him in a bit? See if you can reason with him?**

**Adrien: I’ll try but I don’t think it’ll help.**

**Adrien: How’s the kitten doing?**

**Marinette: Okay. He’s warmed up to me.**

**Adrien: Have you gone to the vet yet?**

**Marinette: Not yet but I have an appointment**, she lied.

“Have you thought about when this, “vet appointment” is?” Tikki reading over her shoulder.

“Soonish. Right now, Adrien knows I have Plagg. Once I say I’ve been to Master Fu’s, Plagg won’t be able to visit him anymore.” The cat kwami was burrowed tightly amongst the pillows; even Marinette could tell his stoicism was abnormal. “I’ll say that the Guardian took back the Miraculous. After that, though, I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s for the best,” Plagg’s voice muffled from his curled position. “If Adrien gets akumatized, he’ll come after Marinette first. If she lies, he’ll go for Master Fu instead.”

“Master Fu called me to say he is going to be staying somewhere else for a while but to call him whenever I need.” She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. If Adrien came after her, would he believe a lie that the Guardian took the ring back? Would he leave her alone? Thoughts of having to break free of him as Marinette so she could hide and transform began to plague her. _No, even akumatized, Adrien would never hurt me._ She had to believe that.

“He is being careful, too.”

“What? Oh. Yeah.” Tikki meant Master Fu, not Adrien.

Pulling up the photos on her phone, Marinette sent along some photos she took of herself and a black kitten. She had briefly stopped at a local pet store that she would have photos for Alya, carefully angling the camera so it wasn’t obvious it wasn’t her room. Perhaps Adrien would like them. Kittens were always adorable, and it’s not like she could send along a picture of Plagg even if it were possible to photograph a kwami.

**Adrien: I hope your parents let you keep it.**

The ravenette stared at the words, her heart wishing for a different scenario.

**Marinette: That would be nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed and wanted discussion

“Good night~!” she called down to her parents before shutting her bedroom door with a sigh. She took the pilfered cheese and cookie out of her pocket and gave them to the kwami. Light from the computer screen flickered through the room; the news channel was running nonstop just in case an akuma popped up. Maybe Gabriel was still hoping to use Adrien but it was entirely possible someone else would draw his attention for a tainted butterfly. “Do you think Adrien’s doing okay?” she asked, watching the news with only mild interest.

Tikki gave her a guarded look.

“No,” Plagg answered plainly. The cat flopped gracelessly on the desk with the half-eaten cheese nearby. “His father’s a villain who might die soon, his mother’s in a medically induced coma with no cure, he gave up the one thing he loved most with Chat Noir, and he’s stuck at home trying not to get akumatized so he doesn’t hurt his friends.”

Marinette sank further into her chair. It was a living nightmare, and the fact that nothing had happened yet actually made it worse. It felt like a storm was building pressure. “Should I text him or… or visit him?”

“As Marinette, or Ladybug?” Tikki tilting her head.

“I was thinking I could text him as Marinette or visit him as Ladybug.”

“If Hawkmoth is watching his phone, texting him could put Marinette on the map,” Plagg glancing over at her. “We can’t risk him finding you.”

“Then Ladybug?”

“You don’t think it odd if Ladybug were to go to an akuma target before they get akumatized?” Tikki piped up. “If Gabriel notices you, it could make things worse for Adrien.”

“I’ve gone in and out of that house before without him knowing.”

“During akuma attacks when he was most likely transformed. If Adrien never knew that his father was Hawkmoth, it stands to reason that Gabriel has a private space to coach his akuma.”

“You’re also bright red,” Plagg waving one paw listlessly.

“…What if I…wasn’t?” and both kwami looked at her suspiciously. “I mean! If…” and she pouted. “I’m just really worried about him.”

Tikki and Plagg looked at each other, Plagg’s excitement barely contained as green eyes pleaded with his other half. The ladybug’s antennae wriggled and flicked as a silent debate passed between them before the two kwami sat side by side on the desk. “Marinette,” Tikki spoke softly. “If you really want to go, I won’t stop you, but you have to be _extra careful_.”

“You’ll have to renounce Tikki and take off the earrings before you put my ring on.”

“If an akuma does appear, you’ll have to switch again. Ladybug is the only one who can purify the akuma.”

“Chat Noir can only destroy them,” Plagg’s tone dark.

Blue eyes bounced between the small gods. “You’re not…telling me no?”

“I’m worried about the kid, too,” the tips of Plagg’s ears drooping.

“I think a visitor would cheer Adrien up. I just want you to be careful. If something were to happen to you…then we all lose.” Images of an errant akuma raging through Paris blossomed in her mind, terrifying Marinette of a world without Ladybug.

“I’ll keep it brief, and if there’s any danger I’ll get out fast as I can.” She glanced between them again to be sure they were okay with this. Plagg flew over to hug her in a rare show of affection while Tikki went in search of a small jewelry pouch she was sure was tucked in a drawer.

The computer and lights were turned off, the pillows on her bed arranged to mimic a sleeping teenager, and Marinette stood in the center of a dark room with two sets of eyes upon her.

“Tikki, I renounce you,” the red kwami disappearing into the earrings that were then carefully zippered into a pouch and stored in her clutch beside cookies and cheese. The silver ring glinted in the low light as Marinette held it between finger and thumb; it seemed to change size as it slid smoothly onto her middle finger. Blue eyes met green and Plagg gave her a nod. “Plagg, Claws out,” and Marinette was enveloped with green light. Her transformation into Ladybug always seemed reminiscent of a spring breeze; becoming Chat Noire was more of an autumn wind. “Right, okay,” she said to herself as black claws glittered at the end of leather gloves.

Out of curiosity, Chat Noire stopped in front of her mirror to see what form she’d taken. The mask kept the same shape as his with the bridge over the nose. Gone were familiar blue eyes, hers now a bright green with the slatted pupils of a cat and the color alone made her feel like a stranger in her own reflection. The twin tails were lacking, black locks instead woven into a single French braid that ended just between her shoulder blades. Little tufts of hair obscured her actual ears and the trademark cat ears were perched neatly on top of Marinette’s head. The suit was much the same as Adrien’s but for a small green jewel instead of a golden bell on the zipper-pull. A glance at the soles of her boots revealed green paw prints, a detail that quietly pleased the girl.

Stepping out onto the balcony brought her back to the first outing as Ladybug, the uncertainty of how to travel planting itself as Chat Noire pulled the compact baton from its holster. “How does he extend this?” the heroine mused, turning it over. Holding it with a firm grip, she simply thought to extend it and delighted when it responded. A tiny smile passed over her lips; it wasn’t so different from her yoyo in that way. It was much easier to take a leap of faith this time, a Black Cat seeing herself swiftly over the top of Paris until she stood opposite a familiar mansion. It felt like a storybook, to go visit the sweet prince trapped by an evil king. If only she could free him and live happily ever after, but reality was rarely a fairy tale.

A series of raps on the glass startled the boy until he noticed the outline of a figure crouched on the stone wall. “Ladybug?” but then he looked again and saw the glint of a staff. “Marinette,” and he couldn’t say who he’d been hoping to see more. The boy flew to open the window for her, Chat Noire jumping neatly through and the sight of her did strange things to his heart. It hurt to see another don the suit but he chose instead to wonder at how it looked on her. Her eyes were green like his and her hair was braided. Had he not Chosen Marinette himself, Adrien might never have recognized his own friend.

“It’s weird…isn’t it?” she echoed his thoughts.

“No! I mean, just a bit?” he winced. “It…it’s weird not to be the one wearing the suit, but it’s neat to see how your version looks. I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“It’s not so different. I have pockets!” and she very happily zipped one open and shut.

That got him to smile just a bit. _Girls and their pockets._ He really looked at her suit and was checking the belt-tail before he realized he was effectively checking Marinette out in tight leather. Heat rose to his cheeks as the teen immediately averted his gaze and stepped back. “S-sorry.”

It was too much to ask that she miss the fact he’d been looking at her rear. Where the confidence came from, she wasn’t sure, but Chat Noire just smirked and leaned in close. Her nose was a hair’s breadth away from his. “What’s the matter, Chat got your tongue?” she purred.

The combination of expression and voice only reinforced the blush spreading down his neck. “Chat Noire, I…I’m in love with Ladybug,” because it was the truth, and he didn’t want to lead Marinette on.

“Oh,” and she faltered as the devastating reality of their unrequited love became clear. “I, uh, I suppose I knew that.” She leaned away from him and fussed with the belt tail.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” the words leaving a sour taste even though they were the truth. “Claws in.” Autumn wind filled the space around them as the suit dissipated.

“Adrien!” Plagg flew into the boy’s chest as soon as he was free.

It was more awkward suddenly without the night vision provided by the Miraculous, but ultimately perhaps for the best as she saw Adrien’s face contort with emotions. “Hey, Plagg. There’s some cheese waiting for you.”

“I don’t want the cheese,” the kwami holding fast to his boy. “Not right now.”

“Marinette?”

“Hm?” her shy demeanor returning. Nothing like being in your crush-turned-partner’s room while he turned you down for yourself.

“Thank you again for taking care of him. I’m sorry to get you involved like this.”

“It’s fine. Really.”

“Have you had a chance to speak with Ladybug?”

“Oh, I, uh…yeah?” she squinted. “She’s trying to figure out what to do now.”

“Was she okay with…everything?”

“She’s worried about you,” blue eyes watching at how Chosen and kwami were clutching at one another.

“But was she okay with you?” _With replacing me_, Adrien unable to bring himself to say it.

“Oh, she’s…talking with the Guardian about that.”

“What, why?” Much as he was loathe to give up his place as Chat Noir to anyone, he knew that Marinette would be perfect.

“Well,” and the girl glanced about before sitting on the couch to stall for time. _You have to lie,_ she coached herself. _It doesn’t have to be a complete lie… A half lie. Yeah, that’s probably better. _“The Black Cat Miraculous is one of the two most powerful of the Miraculous. Ladybug wants to be careful about who wields it.”

“She’s given out other Miraculous.”

“She’s _lent_ them,” Marinette corrected him. “And she was very clear to get them back.”

He stood quietly before moving to fetch an entire wheel of cheese, kwami tucked under his chin. “She’s told you a lot about the Miraculous.”

“Ladybug is just trying to be careful.” _Please trust both sides of me. “_Whatever happens, Adrien, I’m grateful that you trust me. Even if I can’t keep Plagg, I…it means a lot that you trust me with his safety.” She watched as her friend fed the cat nibbles of cheese.

“…You’d really be a great hero, Marinette. You’re our everyday Ladybug. I hope she learns to see what I see.” Green eyes glittered at her through the dark. “Maybe she’ll lend you another Miraculous so you can help.”

She couldn’t help but blush at his vote of confidence. “We’ll see. What about you? Have you…spoken to him at all?”

Long fingers curled protectively over Plagg. “Briefly. He thinks I’m being immature. I’m not allowed back at school. He’ll probably take my phone or disable the internet so I can’t talk to anyone. I think he’s trying to force my hand,” the boy admitted. “Maybe this was always his hope, to throw me down the darkest pit he could so I’d be an akuma. A _perfect_ son for the perfect _akuma_,” bitterness giving the words an edge. She didn’t need to be able to sense the rising anger to know it was there. It was instinctual to reach over and grab his hand. The girl watched as he steadied himself, one hand clutching hers while the other continued to shield Plagg. “Thanks.”

“You’re better than he is. Don’t let him get to you.”

“But for how long? It’s hard to focus on the positives, Marinette. Eventually, I’ll lose.”

“He hasn’t akumatized anyone since you found out. He might be so focused on you that you’re buying Ladybug time,” Marinette offered a silver lining. “That counts for something.”

Adrien stopped himself from refuting it, instead making himself believe that this struggle wasn’t in vain. _Buy Ladybug time. She can come up with a plan. She always does. Time also gives Marinette a chance to prove herself, to get used to being a Chosen._ “I’ll buy you as much time as I can. Just promise me, you won’t go easy on me, if I do get akumatized.”

The sincerity of that request forced a lump in her throat. Her friend, her crush, her Chaton, ensuring that she pulled no punches because of their relationship. “We’ll save you, Adrien.”

A noise from the hallway made both teens jump. The kwami scrunched his eyes tight before phasing through Adrien’s fingers to Marinette. “We should go back to your home.” _Your home_, because Plagg was already home, and home wasn’t safe.

“We’ll try to visit again,” she hastily stood up. “Plagg, claws out.” The light had barely faded before Adrien was hugging her. Chat Noire could hear the footsteps coming closer and slipped out of his hold to vault out the window. She watched from afar as Nathalie opened the door at the same time that Adrien flew into bed. Anger simmered under her skin. _Think, Marinette, think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this written before I saw Reflekdoll. I could have edited this chapter to reflect the episode with Marinette being referred to as Lady Noire and describing the suit from the episode, but I chose to keep what I had originally written. I love to be true to the original but it's a question of what to do after you pass a certain point in a fanfiction. 
> 
> Would you still want little things to be canon to the show or would you rather keep it truly divergent?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should surprise no one that Chloe had something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came in a touch late but still posted before midnight! I decided to write an entirely new chapter today to give our Queen some attention.

The weekend was quiet much to her parents’ delight (Marinette got all her work done with time to spare) and her best friend’s chagrin (“Without any akuma, I can’t catch Ladybug or Chat Noir.”) The ravenette shrugged noncommittally for Alya and smiled politely as she gamed with her parents, always listening for something that never came.

Monday was abuzz with news that Adrien Agreste was not coming back to school, the expected outrage exchanged among the class.

“Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe angry enough to stand up from her seat, fists balled at her sides and foot stomping with indignation. “We’ll see about that. Mr. Agreste can’t say no to me!”

Except Mr. Agreste did, more fervently than ever before, and no touting of her father’s name could do anything for Adrien. If anything, it aggravated the rest of the class that Chloe refused to let it go. Marinette watched from the corner of her eye as the blonde fumed for days, the front right of the room filled with mutterings.

“How dare he? Ridiculous, this is utterly ridiculous. I’m Queen Bee! He should understand I can protect Adrien here at school.”

“Girl’s never had anyone tell her no in her life,” Alya commented under her breath.

“First time for everything,” Marinette replied. “Never thought I’d say this but I wish she’d actually managed to pull it off.”

“First time for everything,” the brunette chimed back without missing a beat. “I wonder why she thinks being Queen Bee could actually make a difference here. I get it, she thinks she’s something special because she was lent a Miraculous, but it’s not like Gabriel’s been akumatized into threatening his son. He’s just…an overprotective and controlling father.”

_No, it’s way worse than that_, Marinette winced inwardly. It was all she could do to keep her face impassive. “Yeah. Not much a superheroine can do in this situation.”

“Excuse me?” Chloe’s voice sharp as bright blue eyes fixated on them. “What was that, Dupain-Cheng?”

“Ugh, Chloe,” Marinette began to whine. She did _not_ need this.

“We were saying, this isn’t a situation for Queen Bee,” Alya quick to stand their ground.

“I don’t need some _nobodies_ telling me what a superheroine can or can’t do,” the blonde glared. “With my Miraculous, I could go break Adrien out of his prison of a house.”

“But you don’t have your Miraculous,” Marinette attempted to reason with her. “Ladybug took it back for safe keeping.”

“She’ll give it back to me when I explain what’s going on. I’m sure of it.”

“And if she does, and you get Adrien out of his house, then what?”

“Then I can prove to Mr. Agreste that he has nothing to worry about. He can trust Queen Bee.”

Marinette could do nothing more than sigh; there was no sense in arguing with Chloe.

* * *

It really shouldn’t have surprised anyone to see the Bee symbol in the night sky.

“You know she won’t give up so easily,” Tikki cautioned them as Marinette and Plagg chose to ignore the summons.

Sure enough, Chloe was even more irate the following day and Marinette could do nothing but grind her teeth to keep from lashing out.

“She ignored me!”

“Ladybug has more important things to do than visit you,” Alya snapped, ever-ready to defend her heroes.

“Like what? There have been no akumas lately. Ladybug has all the time in the world.”

“Did it ever occur to you that Ladybug has her own life outside of the mask?”

“Being a superhero comes _first_.”

“And when there’s an akuma, she’s _always_ been there. I love seeing her, too, but the woman is entitled to a normal life.”

“I would never stop being Queen Bee. If I had my Miraculous, I’d always be saving Paris.”

“What, like you did when you attacked the train operator on your first day?” Nino jumped in to assist Alya.

“Stop it!” Marinette surprising everyone including herself. Blue eyes danced between her unsuspecting teammates. She didn’t want Rena Rouge and Queen Bee to be fighting, nor did she want Carapace to have to mitigate his own girlfriend. “None of this helps Adrien,” and she visibly deflated. “If anything, I think this would make him more upset, that his friends are fighting each other.” And an upset Adrien was much more likely to fall prey to his father’s schemes.

The blonde and brunette exchanged heated glares before dutifully ignoring each other the rest of the day. Nino turned around to briefly squeeze Alya’s hand before class was called back to session.

“I wish Ladybug would go tell her to knock it off,” Alya ground out low.

A tiny sigh escaped her as one hand palmed the purse, Tikki’s hand pressing back for support. Being Ladybug was already its own kind of stress. Having to keep her Miraculous team from infighting to protect Chat Noir from his own father was a whole other level. “We’ll see, Alya.”

* * *

The clouds were scattered but she didn’t need them to see the Bee icon displayed. The zip of the yoyo was too subtle for Chloe’s ears so Ladybug let her footsteps fall heavily. “Chloe,” she announced herself just so there weren't any surprises.

“About time,” the girl snipped, turning around so fast her hair whipped about. “I’ve been waiting for _days_.”

“I thought you understood after Mayura was stalking you: it’s not safe for you to be Queen Bee anymore.”

“It’s an _emergency,_ Ladybug. Adrien Agreste is under house arrest.”

“That’s an emergency?” the words coming out tired instead of the cool, collected superhero Marinette wanted to be.

“It is. Don’t you know who he is?”

“I know who Adrien Agreste is.” _Better than I expected, even._

“Then you should understand.”

“It’s still not an emergency,” and Ladybug watched as Chloe’s face screwed up at that, could see the girl working at what to say next because _no_ was not acceptable. “Listen, Chloe,” and she dared to reach out to put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I understand that you want to help your friend. That’s why you were great as Queen Bee. You come through when the cards are down. The thing is, this isn’t the right time to go in with your spinning top and Venom. Adrien needs a friend, not a hero.”

It was just a glimpse but she could see Chloe process those words. This was the Chloe during _Zombizou_, the one who was selfless. Eventually, she nodded, the ponytail swinging with the motion. “Okay.”

“Thank you, Chloe. It’s good to know that Adrien has friends he can count on.”

“You can count on me, too, Ladybug,” and shy blue eyes offered a rare glimpse of vulnerability.

“I know, Chloe,” and Ladybug gave a warm smile and a gentle squeeze before releasing the other girl's shoulder. “I’ll be sure to ask for Queen Bee if the time is right."

She was about to cast her yoyo out when Chloe spoke. "...Can you say hi to Pollen? For me?"

A bright smile broke over her face. "Of course." Once Gabriel was defeated, it'd be nice for each of her friends to see their kwami again. _Yeah,_ Marinette thought,_ that would be nice._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the Guardian in hiding, Master Fu is never too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this chapter is so short. It didn't feel right to fluff it up. The remaining chapters should have more meat on them bones.

“Hello, Marinette,” the master’s voice came gently over the phone though it only displayed a cartoon turtle image. “How are you?”

“I’m doing okay. Uh. How are you?” Pleasantries never hurt and Marinette didn’t know if the Guardian was in a safe location to speak freely. Even knowing Hawkmoth and Mayura’s identities, Gabriel could have others working for him in his hunt for Master Fu. Ill or no, it wouldn't do to underestimate the man. 

“I am doing as well as could be hoped for at my age.”

“Is now a good time to talk?”

“I will always have time to speak with you,” his tone filled with grandfatherly affection. "What is on your mind?"

“Okay,” and the girl swiveled in her computer chair with a kwami on either shoulder. _Here goes._ The girl took a steadying breath before the words passed her lips. "I was thinking…to speak with Hawkmoth.”

Silence followed that for a moment she thought the line had disconnected. “If you think that is best, but I would like to know how you came to this decision.”

“Nothing has happened, which I’m thinking is a good sign?” Nino’s words came back to plague her: _I hope Adrien is alright. He’s usually upbeat but, man, I’d get akumatized if I were in his shoes. No friends, no phone, limited computer. It’s like his old man is punishing him._ Alya had reached out to squeeze Nino’s hand. _Don’t worry. Ladybug and Chat Noir will be there for him, just like they were there for us._ Marinette saw what else was said between their best friends: they were reluctant to fight him if Rena Rouge and Carapace were needed. If only they knew how dire the situation truly was, but she'd never tell them. Not unless it was truly warranted. It was just one more way Marinette wanted to protect her partner. “Adrien has been keeping himself calm for over a week, or maybe his father is really sick now and can’t do too much. I’m not sure if waiting will change anything. At least, nothing good."

“Do you feel that you can convince him?”

Did she? No. Gabriel was a strong willed person who didn’t like to do anything other than his way and only begrudgingly accepted anything else. Marinette had never really liked speaking with him as it was. The idea of talking to him as Ladybug to Hawkmoth gave her a nauseating case of butterflies but one of her best friends was at stake. If she stood idly by, then she didn't deserve to wear the earrings. Blue eyes sharpened as Marinette steeled her resolve. “I feel like I should at least try. For Adrien’s sake.”

“It is risky to go by yourself, Marinette. Perhaps you should ask your friends to accompany you?” he suggested with careful deliberation.

Bluebell eyes met Tikki and Plagg’s and they nodded back with conviction. “I won’t be alone, Master Fu.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two in one day? Yes. I decided I didn't like how short the last post was. The next part of the story was actually quite long in comparison and had a natural break towards the beginning so I thought to post the first part of it now.

How long she’d been standing atop the stone wall, he couldn’t say. The figure had been crouched down when he realized someone was out there at all. He stepped into a large spot of moonlight, face turned towards the heroine as she stood tall and gave a tentative wave. Adrien flew to the switch panel, opening the window to welcome both the cool night air and former partner. The quiet _zip_ of the yoyo was a sound he hadn’t known he was missing until Ladybug was standing in front of him. Moonlight outlined her hair and shoulders, the red striking in the dark and twin tails shining a near blue.

“Ladybug,” his tongue leaden even as he spoke her name.

“Hey, Kitty,” and the next he knew she was hugging him. The lock he had carefully fastened over his emotions came undone, his next several breaths labored as Adrien began to cry in earnest. Strong hands rubbed his back and pet his hair as a strangled sob wracked its way through him. The sounds of his despair mixed with gentle shushing noises as she held him.

“You’re okay, Adrien. You’re going to be okay.”

“You shouldn’t. Be here,” he hugged her tighter, clutched at her as if she was his last anchor to sanity. Maybe because she was.

“This is exactly where I should be,” Ladybug’s voice firm.

The initial wave of tears subsided enough that Adrien pulled away to glance past her. “You came alone? Where’s Ma- Chat Noire?”

One gloved hand gently wiped his face. “My Chat Noir is right here.” Even with the dark, she could tell his eyes were sunken, his hair and clothes unkempt.

Adrien raised one hand to press hers more firmly against his cheek, eyes screwed shut as if to memorize the sensation. “I can’t be Chat Noir anymore.”

“Who told you that?”

“_Please…_” the word barely above a whisper. “My father is Hawkmoth. The Miraculous is in danger with me. My friend has been taking good care of Plagg.”

“You did the right thing, entrusting the ring to her.” She continued to brush blond locks away from his face as if she could fix the mess so easily. “Plagg is safe.”

“You…you took the ring away from her,” the sudden understanding writ plain and painful across his already haggard appearance. It broke her heart to witness Adrien shattering just a bit more.

“The Guardian was careful in how he chose a Black Cat. She wasn’t the right fit for Plagg’s abilities.”

“Then. A different Miraculous? She’s strong and brave and so smart,” Adrien pleaded. “I know she’d be great. You can trust her.”

“It’s not that, Chat,” Ladybug taking a half-step back to brush at her eyes. “She’s a fine choice for a Miraculous.”

“Then why are you alone?”

“I’m not alone.” Even in the dark, limned with light, he could see her smile gently. “Adrien Agreste, you were chosen by the last Guardian of the Miraculous to wield the power of the Black Cat. In your darkest hour, you protected the ring against your own deepest wish, validating our faith in you. I return to you the Miraculous of the Black Cat. You will use it for the greater good and to confront Hawkmoth, and protect it for the rest of your life.” She held out a familiar octagonal box etched with red characters that seemed to call out to him.

“You’re…giving it back?”

“You’re my Chat Noir. Now and always.”

The box felt heavy in his palm, the familiar green light escaping as soon as the lid was opened. “Adrien!” Plagg instantly nuzzling his face and purring.

The Miraculous looked like it would fit on his smallest finger though he knew better. “Do you think this is right?” he asked even as he put the Ring back on, the metal magically fitting neatly. “Just the two of us, M’Lady?”

“Just the two of us,” Ladybug echoed him. “My hope is that your father can be reasoned with. I don’t want this to become an all out fight. If the worst should happen, we’ll leave and summon Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee.”

“If the worst should happen, he’ll take our Miraculous.”

“I’m not going to let that happen. So, will you come with me?” One red palm extended out to him in the dark.

“Plagg,” and he slid his palm into hers, guiding gloved knuckles to his lips as green eyes held to blue. “Claws out.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courage is not the absence of fear. It's acting in spite of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally post this chapter!

****The house was eerily still, Chat Noir leading Ladybug through the house to his father’s office. The lights were off most everywhere and the few staff had all retired for the evening.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a secret entrance here,” he informed her quietly. It had percolated in his consciousness since the revelation; there must be a hidden room somehow in this portion of the house for him to have never suspected Gabriel Agreste’s alter ego. Aided by night vision, Chat examined the floor and found smooth junctures of where a door blended with the floor. “There’s probably a room under this one,” his tone resigned.

“Now to find the control,” blue eyes glanced about the office. “Hopefully, if it’s in use, it can still be summoned but that means he’ll know we’re coming.” She glanced up at Emilie’s portrait, taking in the colors and patterns offset by a mother’s smile. Having spent years admiring _Gabriel’s_ designs, something of the art scratched at the back of her mind. His designs were always _purposeful_.

“That portrait hides a safe. There’s a book in there about Miraculous users. Now I know why my father has it.”

“I know it.”

“You do?” Chat glancing at her curiously.

“…The Guardian has a copy of it.” Which was true; Adrien didn’t need to know _how_ Master Fu obtained said copy. She slid her hands over the picture. “A door to a safe…” her fingers felt for changes in the surface, “and a door to a secret lair?” It took a few minutes but she found all of the hidden triggers, luck guiding fingertips in the dark. The floor hummed softly as it opened to reveal a dark tunnel. “Are you ready?” Ladybug’s voice soft.

“No, but I’m going anyway.” He smiled through his anxiety and took her hand.

“It’s okay to be afraid.”

“Let me go first,” green eyes fixing on the tunnel. She squeezed his hand once more before Chat Noir eased in, back braced against one side while he climbed down the long chute. Ladybug mimicked him, the two silently descending beneath the Agreste Manor. The metal eventually gave way to glass but slowly they continued downward with nothing but the sound of their movements and breaths.

Boots touched down and his night vision pierced a large, empty hall with a dark window set high in the far wall. He was sure in the dark, taking Ladybug’s searching hand and guiding them slowly through the lair, eyes and ears alert in case someone should join them. The corridor was devoid of any decoration and bore a lingering scent of earth. It stretched deep beneath the manor that he couldn’t say where it was in relation to the rest of the house. The end had another little control panel and lift doors.

“Chat?” she called softly in the darkness. “What is it?”

“Another lift.”

A small sigh parted from her. “He’ll know we’re coming for sure.”

“And there will only be one way in or out.”

“Not necessarily, but let’s not destroy your house if we can help it.”

“I’m not sure if this is part of the house anymore but understood, M’Lady.” Gently, one claw tapped a button. The carriage arrived and golden doors slid open. Two heroes stepped into the space and he felt Ladybug hold him gently as they went ever-closer to their enemy. She parted from him as the carriage stopped. A baton and yoyo found their way into respective hands as the heroes prepared for the unknown.

A column of moonlight fell through a large window, the design innocent in its frame but for a butterfly shape cast onto the floor where a lone figure stood with only his shadow for company. The room was spacious and plain and felt as uncomfortably empty as the room below. Gabriel Agreste glanced over one shoulder before offering his back once more. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“We came to talk, Hawkmoth,” Ladybug’s voice came through strong as if she knew that her partner would falter.

Chat Noir trembled where he stood. This man had been so many things to him: a father, a mentor, a disciplinarian, a boss, and now an enemy.

“I would love to know how you came to the conclusion that I am Hawkmoth.” Gabriel turned his back on the window to face them. Gone was the man they’d both grown to expect. The tall and imposing figure Gabriel Agreste normally bore was lacking, replaced instead with a lightly hunched man with a kerchief in one hand and a regular cane in the other.

“I…” but Chat Noir’s voice failed him. The last he had ever seen his father so vulnerable was before his mother had gone missing.

“We’ve been fighting you for several years now. We have our secrets, or did you think we were just sitting on our hands?” Ladybug stepped up, her back straight as she boldface lied.

To his credit, Gabriel merely smiled. “I suppose not.” He looked again at the window. “This space feels empty without the butterflies.”

“So you admit to being Hawkmoth?” Chat found his voice.

“To having been? Yes. Not anymore, though.”

“Are you ready to give up your Miraculous?”

The smile pulled into a full smirk. “For all your cleverness, you still seem rather slow, Ladybug.” Adrien’s father turned to partially face them once again. “I have already given up my Miraculous.”

“What?” Blue eyes combed his frame for any accessories. She didn’t know what the Miraculous looked like in either state but nothing glittered in the low light.

“To whom?” Chat growled, eyes flashing in the dark.

“To the next Hawkmoth,” he answered simply.

“Why?” her voice pained. _Another Hawkmoth?_ “What do you gain by letting Paris be caught in yet more crossfire?”

“Me? Nothing.” The cane clicked on the flooring as he closed in, Gabriel using his full height to tower over the heroes. “I wanted just one thing and you kept it from me. I’m out of time, Mademoiselle Ladybug. My family will never be whole again despite my efforts.”

“Your efforts included neglecting your son and terrorizing millions,” Chat bit out.

Steel grey eyes slid to glowing green and held them. “The end justifies the means. No one would have been harmed, only healed.”

“With all due respect, Mr. Agreste,” Ladybug pulling his attention away from Chat, “I don’t think your wife would have been happy to know she was saved at the expense of others.”

“You sound exactly like my son,” the words bitter. “Now I see my error was in trusting him to take my place.”

“_Your son_,” her voice came back twice as strong, “is a better man than you, to know there is a way to grant his deepest wish and still refuse it because it’s wrong.”

“Where is the Miraculous?” Chat Noir stepped up beside his Lady. Claws tightened on his baton so tightly that they threatened to score the metal.

“With a new user who is more than happy to steal yours.”

“To what end!” Chat cried. “Your days are counting down and your wife is gone. Your son will be alone. What’s the point of continuing this fight?”

“The point, Chat Noir, is to make you two suffer as I have suffered. For as long as there is a Hawkmoth, you two will never know a normal life. You guard your identities so strongly I daresay you will struggle. How long can you succeed, I wonder? How long before you have to tell someone so you can keep a job, hold a courtship, _save a marriage?_ When will your families catch on? And once someone knows…how long before someone slips? The point is, you two will struggle against my protégé, and you will lose.”

Anger, searing hot and acerbic, began to climb up the hero’s throat before a gloved hand slid into his. Ladybug kept a steady glare on the man before them. “You are less of a man than I thought if your dying wish is the suffering of others, and some of your last words would demean a son that has given you _everything_.”

“A son that refused me.”

“You refused him first,” Chat snapped. “How can anyone be your son when you fail to be a father?”

“I never claimed to be a good father,” the words cool, measured. “I was trying to give him back a loving mother.”

“Come on,” Ladybug putting a hand on her partner’s shoulder and turning to leave. “There’s no point in arguing with him further.”

Cold eyes watched as the pair stood before the lift doors. Not a word was spoken as they slid smoothly open for one red and one black to step into the carriage. The silence remained even as the car traveled down and as Chat Noir guided Ladybug through the great, empty hall back to the Agreste Manor.

It was only when they were out into the night that he let his armor crack. Ladybug stopped and doubled back to him, strong arms pulling him into an embrace as the boy behind the mask broke down. She planted light kisses on his brow, sinking to the rooftop with him as he succumbed to grief. Even when the sobs ebbed away, hot tears would leak down his mask, the cat curled up partly in her lap.

“You spoke as if you know me,” Chat eventually said, the words roughly spoken as his throat worked at the syllables.

“I do know you.” Red fingers brushed through his hair and smoothed along his shoulders. “You’re one of my best friends.”

“…One of?” he took the bait.

“Yep.”

“Why am I not _the_ best friend?”

“I’m allowed to have more than one best friend. And besides, she’s the reason I became Ladybug.” Green eyes peered up at her. She smiled back at him before looking at the stars. “She believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. She taught me how to be brave.”

He stretched out on the rooftop shingles, golden head pillowed on her thighs that he could stargaze, too. “Have I met her?”

“Of course you have.”

“Rena Rouge?”

“Yep.”

“Does she know you’re Ladybug?”

“Not a clue, and we’re going to keep it that way.” Blue eyes glittered down at him. “That’s our little secret.”

One clawed hand found hers, fingers twining together. “I was hopeful… that it would all end tonight.”

“Me, too, Chaton.”

“I was hoping that, if we’d retrieved his Miraculous, I could meet you without the mask.”

“We’ve met without our masks,” a teasing lilt warming him.

“We have?”

“Why, Mon Adrien,” Ladybug growing bolder, “how do you think you wooed me during Oblivio?” Their kiss made far more sense to her now. She’d apparently remembered she loved Adrien, and he must have fallen for her as Marinette. It made hope blossom in her heart for what would be after they defeated this new Hawkmoth.

The blond pouted. “So not fair.”

She hummed in thought before coaxing him to move off her legs. “Stand up.” When they stood face to face, she smiled shyly at him. “How about this,” her tone gentle as she took his hands. “We can share another kiss tonight but after that, you have to find me again. Only once you’ve found the girl behind the mask can you kiss me again.”

He blinked owlishly at her. “That’s not what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?”

“You said you’re in love with someone else.”

“The boy I’ve been in love with... is you.” She dropped her gaze demurely, a blush bleeding around the edges of her mask. When Ladybug chanced looking up again, she saw Chat blushing furiously. “So…”

She loved him. She’d _been_ in love with him. “So I can kiss you?” He could actually kiss her and remember it?

“Just this once,” one finger tapping his nose. “Then you have to find me without the mask.”

A slow smile pulled at his face. “A game of Chat and mouse.” Ever so gently, his claws trailed down her arms and threaded them about his neck as the cat stepped closer. He scanned her face for any clues as to what she might want in a first kiss. _Classic it is._

Her pulse spiked to triple time as she stared up at green eyes. His hands smoothed down her back as she caught wisps of hair with her fingertips. Warm breath fanned over her lips as Ladybug closed her eyes. The moment his lips pressed gently against her own saw her melting into him, the heroine standing with borrowed strength as his mouth caressed hers. Red fingers sank more fully into golden locks and she never wanted to let go. She might not remember their Oblivio kiss but she could hazard a guess that this seemed better, more romantic.

She had set no bounds on this kiss and as such Chat drew it out as long as possible. He delighted in how she responded to his touch. A more firm kiss was met in kind. She leaned into him more fully when he lightly pressed at the small of her back. He memorized the feel of her, her scent, but most importantly how she made him feel. He felt whole and, though his heart was broken, she could heal it.

Ladybug seemed dazed when he pulled away, blue eyes blinking up in wonderment. The wind pushed some hair over her nose that Chat gently tucked behind her ear for her. “I will find you, my Lady,” a vow sworn with his whole being.

“I'll be waiting. And don't you dare go flirting around, I’ll know if you do,” the corners of her mouth quirking up in humor even as she tapped him on the nose.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You’re the only one for me.”

The way his eyes seemed to smolder in the night made her wonder how this could be the same Adrien she’d loved. Maybe she was simply willing to see the more intimate side of him now. “I should get home,” her voice soft.

“Sweet dreams, Bugaboo.”

“Will you be okay? Going home?”

“I don’t know, but I have to go back.”

He found himself being hugged firmly. “One day at a time, Chaton.”

“One day at a time.”

His boots grew heavier with every step towards the mansion but he kept remembering the warmth of a kiss to carry him. Life had been irreparably changed but at least one of those changes was one he could look forward to. There was a guiding light through the dark and it wore spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw this coming? I did state that this is canon compliant through Timetagger which clearly tells us that there is another Hawkmoth after Gabriel. I thought delivering that blow to our heroes would put Adrien at a critical point and Marinette would sense that, hence her offering support in various ways. 
> 
> Since I'm not covering Gabriel's perspective in this story: I have it that he has finally said good bye to Emilie and let her pass away. It is a heartwrenching decision for anyone when they must choose to discontinue life support. Why would he choose to do so? My reasoning is that, with his own health failing and his admission he will not obtain the Miraculous in time, Gabriel would want to see to her arrangements himself.
> 
> I am currently planning to move starting next Wednesday. I will try to get the next chapter ready but I'm unsure as moving with a baby on top of working is a full plate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter had a natural break in it so I wanted to give you this bit before the day was out. I should have the following scene polished for next week despite the move.

The car ride was quiet as Paris passed outside the windows. Not to say that he and Gorilla ever had anything other than one-sided conversations but now there was an oppressive silence as the car maneuvered closer to the school. The kwami’s weight in his breast pocket was comforting and served to ground Adrien's emotions in the wake of his personal chaos.

_I’m going to school with my friends_, Adrien had stood his ground with one hand on the front door and a hard edge to his gaze. _Nothing you say can make me stay._

Gabriel had sighed, tapped his cane softly, and let his gaze slide sideways. _Gorilla will drive you._

The entire class was, of course, thrilled to see him again, and Adrien felt his heart heal just a bit more. Of all the friends he’d missed, his green gaze sought out one in particular. Marinette was standing a little awkwardly nearby, some intense question or thought posed by bright blue eyes that he could feel his mind reaching to hear it, stretching in some way before he was bodily pulled into a hug.

“Adrien!” Nino overjoyed to have his best friend back.

“Hey, Nino,” and just like that, Adrien’s mind gave up whatever it had been straining to obtain. One after another, his classmates _– his friends –_ were welcoming him back but Adrien’s mind was elsewhere, was with the quiet girl who stood off to the side looking at him with a quiet intensity and a tentative smile.

“We are all delighted to have you back, Adrien,” Madame Bustier cut in with a warm smile of her own. “The bell has rung so let’s begin class. Everyone take their seats!” and the room was filled with a chorus of chairs being pulled and tablets being set out.

Adrien managed to glance over at Marinette and smile for her and was met with one in return, but the look in her eye remained even as he turned back towards Madame Bustier. _Of course she wants to ask something_, he reasoned. _She knows I’m Chat Noir and my father’s Hawkmoth. Marinette probably wants to ask about that._ He supposed she deserved to know what with Adrien dragging her into this and Ladybug gently seeing her back out. Marinette now guarded multiple secrets which meant they should have an honest discussion some time soon. Maybe Ladybug had spoken with her but Marinette was his friend; she deserved to hear it from him. Ladybug… It had felt like a dream when he woke up, a savior in a nightmare, but the Ring on his finger and the kwami at his side assured Adrien that his Lady had actually come to his rescue. Plagg regrettably confirmed that they did, also, kiss last night.

The periods dragged on, his mind resistant to the coursework no matter how much Adrien tried to pay attention nor how good a teacher Madame Bustier was. Thoughts on world history quickly and repeatedly gave way to a black haired siren. _Find me_. Green eyes glanced covertly at the girls in the room. _Vanisher and Miraculer, Antibug and Queen Bee, Timebreaker and Bunnix, Horrificator, Princess Fragrance_. His gaze swept forward again as he envisioned the girls behind him. _Volpina and Chameleon, Reflekta, Lady Wifi, and Chat Noire._ A tiny sigh escaped as Adrien jotted down a note from the lecture. His Lady wouldn’t be here; the odds she would be this close to him were infinitesimally small and his luck was never that good. Still, it was a start. Maybe she’d played it off but Ladybug spoke as if she _truly_ knew him and Adrien had to hold on to that thought. _She wouldn’t have told me to find her if we never crossed paths, right?_

He would find her if it’s the last thing he did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, moving is intense no matter how well planned out you are. Turns out the desk wasn't coming with us so I had nowhere to set up the computer for over a week. I wasn't entirely happy with the MariChat scene so I chose to reorganize a bit.

Silence dominated the dining hall per the usual but Adrien was caught up with a myriad of thoughts that each pushed to be front and center in a mental cacophony. He knew he needed to speak with Marinette soon; that would be tonight, the boy decided. Finding his Lady would be an ongoing task though his mind would constantly be looking for the girl without her spots. He would have to decide later what he should do regarding his father.

Forks clinked lightly on plates as they ate, Nathalie sitting to the right of an empty head chair where Gabriel was supposed to sit. It had surprised no one when the man still did not grace meals with his presence. Adrien glanced up and caught her eyes long enough for one thought to finally hold its place in his attention. The secretary had decided to join him for meals, sometimes adding her usual notes to conversation in keeping with familiarity. It was just as well because now he could address two other issues that fluttered about his mind. _Two birds, one stone._

“I’ve informed your piano tutor that you will be taking a break, as you requested,” Nathalie quietly offered over lunch.

“Nathalie,” his voice firm enough to demand attention but soft enough to avoid being his father.

“Yes, Adrien?”

The woman had been impeccably neat for as long as he’d known her and Nathalie still remained fairly put together but there were subtle changes to denote she was faring poorly. Her hair seemed more dull and face slightly thinner. He had yet to figure out exactly what her relationship to his father truly was but it was obvious now that Nathalie cared for Gabriel as more than an employer. “If you find a better job, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“It is your father’s wish that I manage the house and assets until you’re a legal adult, after which it is up to you.”

“I don’t care what his wish is. I care what you want. I’m saying if you find something better, for you. You have to live with what you’ve done. If being here is too painful, it’s okay to leave. I'll be okay.”

“I…thank you…sir.” Her dark gaze held to his firmly for a matter of seconds before she refocused on the half-eaten plate.

He watched her carefully. “…The only thing that I need from you is the Peacock Miraculous. Do you still have it, or did that also get gifted to the new Hawkmoth?”

Nathalie blinked up in surprise. “I...I have it, sir.”

“I’ll be taking that from you.”

“Adrien,” her tone cautious. “If you’re thinking to use it-“

“I’m not.”

“Oh.”

“Why?” Green eyes narrowed slightly.

“Well it’s, it’s damaged.”

“What do you mean it’s damaged?”

“It was damaged prior to my using it. When it belonged to your mother.”

“Are you saying my mother…?”

“I am.” She averted her gaze back to her plate. “They didn’t know it was hurting her until she was quite ill.”

“Then why were you using it? Did my father-!” Anger bubbled rapidly to the surface.

“I used it with the full knowledge that it could hurt me. Your father tried to dissuade me but Ladybug and Chat Noir were proving too resourceful. I wanted your mother back just as much. I wanted you to have a family,” her tone breaking in a rare show of emotion. A show, he realized, he’d only ever truly seen when he fought Mayura. Questions of who Nathalie was and her relationship to his parents began to bubble up but he pushed them away for later.

“I wanted a family, too,” and he still did, but he had been denied that twofold, “but I’m not the only child in the world to lose a parent. My wish isn’t any more important than anyone else’s.” He pushed food about the plate as he reigned in his emotions. “Do you happen to know who he gave the Butterfly to?”

“...I do not, no.”

The fork set down with a distinct click as he decided he didn’t care for more eggs. He took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. _I’m not alone_, Adrien closed his eyes and imagined Ladybug was beside him. The sound of a chair being pushed back met his ears, followed by heels clicking closer towards him and a clink of something on the table. Green eyes opened to see Nathalie standing over him. On the table rested a peacock brooch, the metal glinting softly.

“Thank you, Nathalie.”

“_Promise_ me you won’t use it, Adrien,” her eyes filled with desperation.

“I promise. I’m not interested in anything more than keeping it safe until I can give it to Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He had sworn to safely return it to Master Fu’s care even without knowing it was damaged. Hopefully there was a way to repair the Miraculous. One finger brushed the metal gently as if he could comfort the kwami within. _You’re safe now, little bird_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am not including perspectives for anyone other than Adrien and Marinette: To keep suspicion off of himself, Gabriel tasked Nathalie with giving both the Butterfly and Peacock to Lila. Nathlie went against orders and chose to only give away the Butterfly, withholding the Peacock to prevent anyone of Lila's choosing from being affected by the damaged Miraculous. She does have a soft spot for Adrien, though, and trusts his word when he swears not to use it.


	15. Chapter 15

One gloved hand curled into an easy fist before his knuckles rapped against the window twice. A dark head snapped up and Chat Noir waited anxiously for his classmate to open the door for him. “Hi,” he gave a tiny wave, cat ears briefly dropping at the awkwardness of a necessary visit. He shifted foot to foot in the dark. “May I come in?”

“O-of course,” Marinette moving aside quickly so he could enter, the result being one superhero sitting at the edge of her bed and the girl hugging her knees up by the pillows.

He glanced at her to see that same wondering expression, blue eyes trained on him with open anticipation. “I figured you’d have questions about…everything,” Chat began, toying with the Ring. “It’s safer to talk here than at school where Alya or Nino could overhear and I’d rather not put any more of my friends at risk.”

Silence settled between them before her voice broached softly. “How are you?”

The question surprised him, Chat glancing up to see a different expression there now, one of sadness. “I’m…okay, I think. As well as anyone could be in my situation.”

“Good…That’s good. I’m glad you were at school today.” Marinette hugged her knees tighter, dark lashes fluttering. He hadn’t figured it out yet. _That’s okay,_ she reasoned. _It’s only been a day._

“Me, too.”

Blushing, she forced herself to carry on conversation. “Did you talk with your father?”

“I…We did.” The boy sighed. He kicked his feet over the side of the bed and let them swing lightly. “He gave up his Miraculous, but not to us. There will be a new Hawkmoth.” She made a small noise of affirmation which drew his attention. “Guess Ladybug and I are back to square one,” and he flashed a grimace.

“That’s…unfortunate. And…did you talk with Ladybug?” the girl practically willing him to see who was beside him.

His heart warmed and a smile pulled at his lips as his eyes drew distant with memory. “I did. It’s not really how I imagined revealing my identity to her but things will work out.” Chat swallowed as he refocused on Marinette. “I want to thank you. For everything, Marinette,” he continued more earnestly. “I’m so sorry to have dragged you into this and putting you in danger.”

“You didn’t put me in any danger, Chat Noir.” _I’ve always been in danger. And you’ve always kept me safe._

“I did,” he insisted. “I’m lucky you were there when I needed someone, and I’m so glad it was you. You’re amazing, Marinette, and I’m so grateful you’re my friend. I knew Plagg would be safe, but I was so scared I’d get akumatized and come after you.” Tears pricked at his eyes, the hero unable to look at the girl beside him. “I-“ and he jerked his head up when a hand found his.

“I’ll always be here for you, as Adrien _and_ as Chat Noir.” Marinette bore a gentle smile for him. “I knew there was a chance you might come look for me but I also know that, even akumatized, you would _never_ hurt me.”

He squeezed her hand firmly. It served to ground him in the chaos that was his mind. “I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you.” She was amongst his dearest friends and now guarded multiple secrets. His gaze took in the way black leather contrasted with pale skin, the way the Ring sat between their joined hands. “I still believe you’d have been an amazing Chat Noire.”

“Thanks but I like your version better,” her tone warm. He didn’t need to find Ladybug right now; he needed a friend and confidant. Marinette moved to sit more closely and let her legs dangle over the edge like his. “I’m glad you have your Miraculous again. Plagg really missed you. Ladybug, too.”

Maybe Plagg missed Marinette, too? The kwami was usually in denial about his feelings so it could be the little cat just wouldn’t say anything. “Claws in.” Green light briefly illuminated their space before the kwami coalesced. Electric green eyes glanced between the teenagers briefly before he was swept up by Marinette, one finger gently pressed to his mouth.

“There’s some cheese downstairs. Just don’t let my parents see you.” The kwami hugged her briefly with a tiny sigh before silently running off downstairs.

“What did…what did Ladybug say, when you spoke with her?” His heart twisted with imaginings of his Lady taking the Ring away from Marinette. She was often gentle but he had seen a fierce and sometimes tactless side of her; a side Marinette didn’t need to suffer for his hasty decision.

The question coupled with actually seeing Adrien as himself sent her thoughts tumbling. “Oh, uh, Ladybug…thanked me for protecting your Ring, but that I wasn’t meant to be a Black Cat.”

“I asked if she’d consider you for another Miraculous,” and he offered an encouraging grin.

“T-that’s very, uh, sweet of you, but I don’t think she will,” Marinette floundered. “Ladybug said she only lends them out as needed, and she has Rena Rouge and Carapace.”

“She does, but she’s also lent Miraculous to others.” Max, Kagami, and Luka he knew for certain.

“You shouldn’t be telling a civilian this.”

“But you’re not just a civilian anymore,” Adrien insisted, and he saw that strange look pass over her face again, something between anticipation and indecision. “It’s…nice to actually talk to someone about this. I know why we have to keep our identities secret but it’s difficult when you have to lie all the time. I’m sorry if I ever disappointed you as a result of being Chat Noir.”

“What? _You_, disappoint _me?_ No, no way,” Marinette’s voice suddenly forceful. She took her hand back to count off each finger. “You saved me from my grandmother when she became Befana. You protected me during Evilstrator and Gamer. You comforted me that night that Andre became Glaciator. Why would you ever think I’d be disappointed with you?”

The ferocity in her gaze caught his breath and Adrien wondered how he’d never seen Marinette this fierce before. He had, probably, but now he was taking notice. A genuine smile pulled at his mouth. “Thanks. I still think you’d make an incredible hero.” Memories of how she handled Evilstrator and Dark Blade began to surface. Yes, he’d seen her ferocity before. How had he forgotten?

“I…thanks.”

“Did you get to really use my Ring at all?”

“Not really,” she admitted as Plagg flit swiftly into a hidden corner; likely he had found Tikki. “Really just the one time I visited you.”

“Shame,” the blonde remarked as he toyed with his Miraculous. “It’s a lot of fun, once you get over the heights. I can take you around Paris sometime, if you’d like that.”

The girl's cheeks pinked up. “Th-thank you. I would. Like that, I mean.”

The teens sat quietly but it felt different than the silences Adrien was used to. It felt comfortable, like he could breathe. He leaned back on his palms and simply enjoyed being in her presence, of someone who appreciated him and didn’t hold him to any expectations. “If you had any questions about Plagg, or Miraculous in general, I’m happy to answer them.” At least, within reason.

She hummed with thought, reaching over to pull a giant cat pillow into her lap that her fingers could toy with one ear. “What was your reaction when you first met Plagg?”

A chuckle bubbled up. “I thought he was cool, like a genie. I think I only got half of the lesson on being a superhero before I got so excited I simply transformed.”

“You weren’t scared of him?”

“No. Just annoyed when he kept trying to eat everything in my room.” That got her to giggle and Adrien felt something in the air shift. It wasn’t just an easy quiet anymore. It was welcoming. “What was it like when you saw him for the first time?”

“Oh. I... thought he was really cute?”

It was his turn to chuckle. Plagg probably didn’t like being called cute.

“How long are you able to stay?” A light blush spread over her freckled nose as they sat there. Talking with him like this…it was somewhere between how she used to talk to Adrien and how she spoke with Chat. Different, but in a good way. “I could go downstairs for some snacks if you like.”

“I’ll never say no to Dupain-Cheng pastries.”

“Is that why you came to that date?” blue eyes narrowing at him.

Adrien very neatly glanced elsewhere and scratched the back of his neck. “It was definitely a factor. Why did you confess to Chat Noir?” It was her turn in the hot seat as Adrien smirked at her.

The blush grew more intense as her focus flitted about. “I, uh, was really grateful you stopped Augustus from destroying my house?”

“That makes sense. I’m glad you were okay.”

“Yeah. Thanks to you and Ladybug.” Her fingers found the cat plushie again as she tucked some hair behind one ear.

Silence began to lapse and Adrien felt the warmth from earlier begin to fade except he wasn’t ready to end the conversation here. “I figured you would have more questions,” he offered.

“Not really?” Marinette frowned. “What are you going to do about your father?”

“…Nothing,” he finally answered the question that had plagued him for over a week. “Much as I wanted to bring Hawkmoth to justice, it seems pointless. Someone else has the Butterfly Miraculous now and my father likely doesn’t have much time left.”

It would also put Adrien in the limelight long after his father passed away, something Marinette decidedly did not want him to suffer. “Do you want to be with him?” hesitation coloring her words.

“Not really but he’s still my father. I understand what he was trying to do even if the method was wrong.” The boy sighed and leaned forward with elbows braced on his thighs. “I don’t know if I’ll regret not spending time with him, or if I could regret being there for him now despite everything. What do you think is right?”

“I don’t think there’s a right or wrong answer, Adrien. Maybe it depends on the day, or how you feel, or how your father acts.” She seemed to be done with the cat plushie, pushing it to the side. “I think you should do what feels right for you.” She held his gaze for a bit before she glanced elsewhere. “If you let me use the ladder, I can go get those croissants.”

“Oh, yes, please,” and Adrien tucked himself up against the wall that she could move past him.

“I’ll be right back,” she promised, opening the door and descending to what he knew was the kitchen.

The last time he’d been in her room as Adrien was for the Mecha Strike III tournament; it felt like a lifetime ago. The walls were still covered with pictures though they’d been updated since Troublemaker. His eye caught on one of Marinette and Alya making silly faces and it made him smile. The door opened again and she carefully brought over a plate of croissants which made his smile morph into a grin.

“A Chat could get used to this,” he offered as his fingers took the plate.

She climbed up neatly past him to resume her previous spot. “Does this mean you’ll be stopping by randomly for baked goods now?”

“Is that an offer?” his teasing meriting a blush across her nose.

“…Yeah. It could be.”

Delighted, he selected his first croissant and offered the plate back to her. “I won’t be too much of a nuisance, but I make no promises for Plagg. Speaking of,” and he glanced about for his kwami. “I really hope he’s not devouring the entire bakery.”

“What do you take me for?” the indignant cat appeared to fly at Adrien’s face. “I would never do something so cruel.”

Adrien just smirked. “You would if it were a cheese shop.”

“I- That’s not true!”

Marinette giggled and both teens grinned because it was most definitely true no matter how much the kwami denied it. Silence lapsed again as they snacked, Plagg perched on Adrien’s knee. She exchanged a silent conversation with him. Even if he hadn't been bound by kwami laws, he seemed to know to leave Adrien to his own devices. _Soon_, she thought. _Soon the four of us can spend time without secrets._

“I’d offer to play Mecha Strike III again but I’m worried my parents will hear,” she supplied.

“You do get pretty competitive,” Adrien grinned in response.

She blushed furiously at the sight. This version of him was somewhere between crush and partner and her heart fluttered in a new way. “Y-yeah, well, I hate losing.”

There was nothing he could think to say in response, smiling as he finished his second croissant. “Much as I’d really like to stay, I should probably get home. I don’t…really want Nathalie or my father to figure out I’m Chat Noir. Now more than ever.”

“Oh. That would make things more…” and Marinette waved her hand for lack of a word. “Awkward?”

“Yeah. Would it be okay if I came by again tomorrow night?”

“Of course,” her pulse fluttering madly. Adrien wanted to spend time with her. _Breathe_, the command sounding a great deal like Alya. “If you come through the front door, we can play Mecha Strike without trying to hide from my parents.”

“As Adrien or Chat Noir?” and the boy flashed a smirk.

Chat’s expression on Adrien’s face sent her heart into tumbles again. “As Adrien! Let’s not akumatize my papa again.” Where she found her courage to lightly shove his shoulder, Marinette couldn’t say, but she blushed at her own familiarity.

He chuckled at the gesture before he looked to the little cat who inhaled the last bite of his pastry. “Plagg, claws out.”

For the second time, she saw him transform and marveled at the sight as Chat Noir was once again seated on her bed.

“Thank you again, Marinette.” He made as if to hug her before pausing, uncertainty flashing over his masked face.

“Of course,” she smiled for him and moved to complete the hug. Silly as it was, it was easier when he was Chat. Hugging and holding his hand as Adrien would take some getting used to; thoughts of kissing him as Marinette sent her pulse in triple time. There would most definitely be an adjustment period there.

“Have a good night, Marinette,” the hero pulling his legs up and aiming for the skylight door.

“Good night. And…welcome back, Adrien." She was fairly certain her blush would become permanent as she stared up at familiar green eyes.

A warm smile took over his face. “It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally happy with this MariChat scene. There are a handful of chapters still planned before this story comes to a close. I'm hoping to post those on schedule although I've caught up to my pre-written sections; unpacking and a teething baby have slowed me down in terms of being able to sit and actually type what's bouncing in my head.


	16. Chapter 16

“You’re crazy,” Nino said, shaking his head even as he watched the video play for the umpteenth time. “I mean, crazier than usual.”

“I swear,” Alya persisted, “something is _different_.”

“Okay, okay, something is different,” Nino caved.

“Seriously. It’s almost like…like it’s a different Hawkmoth.”

Adrien flinched at the same time Marinette gave an uncomfortable laugh. “Different Hawkmoth? What, why? Why would you think that?”

“Look,” and Alya scrolled back to the start of the fight, “and _listen_.” The volume dial was swiped to max and they watched the entire video again, listening to the exchanges between heroes and akuma victim. The video ended with Ladybug’s recorded voice crying, _Miraculous Ladybug_ and the two heroes fist bumping.

“Okay?” Adrien wholly unsure what Alya was pinpointing.

“Notice anything missing?”

“No?” Marinette piped up.

The brunette fixed her glasses and tucked her phone back into a pocket. “There were zero demands for their Miraculous, or claims that they would lose, or anything else the past akuma have threatened.”

“You didn’t catch the whole fight. That could still have happened.”

“I caught nearly the entire thing.”

“So what? One akuma that doesn’t go through the script of, _Give me your Miraculous_. It’s a lame script anyway. All of Paris knows that’s what Hawkmoth is after,” Nino waving away the oddities.

“Still. Did you also notice how this is the first akuma to actually try hurting other people over fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir? I’d bet my hat that something changed.”

“You don’t have a hat.”

“I’d bet Nino’s hat.”

“Hey!”

“Also,” and Alya held up one finger as she glanced at the end image of the two heroes. “I didn’t catch it on video but I think there’s been a change between Ladybug and Chat Noir, too.”

The back of Adrien’s neck began to prickle. Alya was too sharp for her own good sometimes; he would have to talk to Ladybug about it next they saw each other. “What happened?”

Had she not known Adrien for the Ring he wore, Marinette could have sworn the boy was truly clueless. But something had happened and she knew the full of it, more so than even he did given he had yet to recognize her.

“They look at each other differently-“

“_Again_ with the differently.”

“- and after they fist bumped, they spoke a bit and it sounded personal before they ran off. In the _same_ direction.”

Nino threw his hands up and stomped a few steps away. “My girlfriend is a conspiracy theorist.”

“You don’t think that’s odd?” and the sharp glint in Alya’s eyes declared her hunch unshakable.

“No, why should we?” Marinette ventured. And she thought they’d been so careful.

“Because they were always running in opposite directions after every fight, protecting their identities from each other. Now…I’m starting to think they revealed themselves.”

“That’s a pretty tall theory,” Adrien smiled through it. “Why would they choose to share their identities now?”

“I don’t know. Maybe for communication purposes, or maybe it was an accident during a fight.”

“Maybe you should wait for the next akuma before jumping to conclusions,” Marinette gently nudging her best friend before she did her best Alya imitation. “A good reporter gets all the facts.”

The other girl sighed before smiling. “You’re right. I’m still convinced something changed but I’ll wait for more evidence before posting these theories on the Ladyblog.” And then a dangerous smile struck as hazel eyes narrowed at Marinette. “Speaking of _different_, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Uh, sure?”

Adrien watched as the two girls wandered away. He couldn’t tell what was being said but he smiled all the same as Marinette flailed her arms wildly.

“How are you holding up?” Nino broached gently as he cleaned his glasses.

“Better than expected,” which was the honest truth.

“Glad to hear it. You know you can count on me, right? If you need anything, I’m your guy.”

“Of course. Thank you, Nino. You’re my best friend and I’m lucky to have you.” One of his two best friends, and he was definitely lucky to have them both.

“That was fast,” and the boys spied the girls wandering back, Alya still looking like a bloodhound on a trail and Marinette now pinker in the face.

“Nino, want to come with me?”

“What for?”

“Does a girlfriend need a reason to spend time with her boyfriend?”

Nino’s face darkened several shades as he glanced awkwardly at present company. “N-n-n-n-no.”

“Good. Catch you two later!” and Alya grabbed his elbow to lead the DJ elsewhere.

“Wonder what that’s about,” Adrien questioned idly as the pair walked away.

“Y-yeah, who knows?” and Marinette’s cheeks flushed pinker.

“I’ve got some time before fencing. May I walk you home?”

She stopped floundering enough to smile bashfully. “Sure.”

The two fell in step side by side, that comfortable silence stretching between them again.

“Alya’s too smart sometimes,” her voice strong enough only for the space between them.

“I’ll let Ladybug know we have to be more careful.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette nod.

“Did you still, uh, want to come over? Tonight?”

“If that’s okay?”

“Of course. Would you like to join us for dinner? I’m sure my parents would love you. Love to have you for dinner. Would love to have you _over_ for dinner.”

He smiled at her tongue twister. “Can your father teach me to make croissants?”

“I can ask him. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled,” the girl smiling warmly. “Your father won’t be mad you’re having dinner elsewhere?”

“In all honesty, he probably won’t even know. He still doesn’t join for meals. Nathalie eats with me but she’s been sick lately.” Even without the Peacock, the woman was suffering to the point even Gabriel ordered her to seek medical attention. Hopefully, sans Miraculous, Nathalie could heal and live out a normal life.

“Oh. Okay,”

He wondered if Ladybug had delivered the Peacock to the Guardian yet. She’d been surprised at his request to talk after the fight. _Much as I look forward to your wooing me, you have to find me _without_ the mask,_ she’d teased. _And I’m working on it, My Lady, but this is a matter of business, not pleasure_. She’d followed after him, then. The look of delight on her face was quickly turned to sadness when Adrien explained the Peacock’s situation. The pin changed hands from black to red with the shared hope that Fu would have some ability to heal the Miraculous. At the very least, Duusuu could be reunited with the other kwami.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Marinette peered up at him through black bangs.

Unthinking, a smirk flashed over his face as the boy bowed for her. “My pleasure.” To be able to truly be himself outside of the mask…it felt good.

“So I’ll, uh, ask my parents?”

“Please.”

“I’ll text you, then.”

“Sounds great. See you!” and Adrien began walking back to school with a wave. Maybe life was dark but there was enough light to go by and every day was a small step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time! I actually intended to end this story just a bit after Adrien gets his Miraculous back. The statement in Timetagger that they will have a different Hawkmoth posed a challenge as I didn't know what I wanted to -do- with that information. I had zero intentions of covering LilaMoth because there's already so much going on with Adrien and I'd rather focus on his process rather than go in depth with Lila's vindictiveness. My apologies to anyone who was looking forward to a full chapter fight; that won't be taking place in this story. 
> 
> For anyone that didn't catch on with Alya, she's most definitely interrogating Marinette about her new behavior around Adrien because there is no way someone as sharp as Alya would miss the conflict going on within our ravenette. I absolutely adore Alya and think she's one of the strongest best friend characters. Her confidence, work ethic, and loyalty are great qualities to work with but it's her no nonsense sass that's super fun to write. Our red fox doesn't get a lot of screen time in this story but I have plans for her in His and Her Circumstance.
> 
> Thanks in advance for your comments and kudos - they brighten my week! Stay connected~


	17. Chapter 17

To say the evening was pleasant would be an understatement. Tom Dupain was visibly elated at the prospect of a pastry lesson and gave two hops of poorly contained excitement before hugging Adrien in the front doorway. Sabine was welcoming in a gentler manner and neatly guided conversation away from sore subjects like his own parents. Marinette groaned often when her parents thought to share an embarrassing story of her own baking attempts, much to Adrien’s delight.

Croissant lessoning took place immediately after dinner so the treats could be ready for the night’s dessert. Between his and Marinette’s efforts, no surface was immune flour and dough. How some ended up on his nose was a mystery but Adrien was happy, his heart healing further as he laughed and smiled in a room filled with warmth and the scent of fresh bread.

The easy warmth changed as the pastries baked, instead becoming livelier as the four of them engaged in a mini tournament in the living room. Laughter filled his head as the one-on-ones turned into two-on-twos in video games.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two practice regularly,” Tom lamented as Team Sabom was once again obliterated by Team Marien.

“It’s all Marinette. She’s amazing,” Adrien happily supplied, smiling even as his friend blushed and floundered.

“She gets it from Sabine,” Tom stage whispered.

“Shall we try new teams?” Sabine neatly suggested and controllers changed hands. Adrien discovered the Fury of the Chengs as Marinette and Sabine worked aggressively together.

“You weren’t kidding,” Adrien stage whispered back.

Teams Tinette and Adrine were more evenly matched, the victory banner passing back and forth as the matches continued. A timer announced the completed croissants and the television was turned off in favor of dessert. Adrien felt his heart soar as he enjoyed his very own baking for the first time.

“You two go on up. Tom and I will clean up tonight,” Sabine smiling at them over the empty plates

“Please, it’s the least I can do,” but even as Adrien attempted to clear plates Tom deftly took them away.

“Guests don’t clean, family rule,” Sabine’s voice gentle yet firm.

“Perhaps next time,” and Tom winked at Adrien.

“Do let us know when you need us to drive you home. We’ll stay up for a little while.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Cheng, but my driver will come get me so no need to stay up on my account.”

“Adrien,” Marinette catching his attention, “I have Max’s newest game upstairs, if you weren’t tired of gaming?”

“Of course not.”

She loaded the game onto her computer and offered him a controller. “My parents tested it pretty thoroughly so there shouldn’t be any bugs.”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh when he was scrolling through akuma options.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just…let’s say that I tested this game up close and personal. It was fun,” he commented as he selected Mr. Pigeon.

“I should have known you’d pick him,” but she was smiling even as she scrolled through the options before settling on Copy Cat.

“A fan, I see?”

“Something like that,” her face pinking up as the first round began.

Victory passed back and forth as they each obtained various items. Once Sabine and Tom called up their _good nights_, Plagg took to sitting on Adrien’s head and commentating which served to both distract and humor the teens.

The matches were different than when he’d fought Gamer 2.0 but the memories kept pulling him back down a Miraculous rabbit hole.

Blue eyes glanced sidelong at her crush only to see his eyes grown distant again. “Adrien?” Marinette’s voice pulling him back to the present; even when he looked at her, his mind seemed elsewhere. “Did you want to stop?”

He refocused on the game; they were nearly to the final match. “No, it’s okay. We’re almost done.” A cooler silence stretched between them as the next round began, pressure building in his head to explain himself. “I’m going to start taking Tibetan instead of Chinese. The Guardians of the Miraculous had a temple in Tibet so I’m thinking to travel there, see if I can learn more about them.”

“That…makes sense.” Blue eyes turned to the little kwami now in her lap but Plagg simply curled up to sleep with the remains of his snacks. “When were you thinking to go?”

“I don’t know. It has to be sometime after we defeat this new Hawkmoth. I’d really like for Ladybug to go with me but we’ll see.” He knew very little about her; maybe she didn’t like traveling. How was he supposed to find her when he knew so little?

“So, no more modeling or piano, Tibetan instead of Chinese. What about fencing?”

“I’ll keep up with fencing. I use it often enough as Chat Noir.” His face lit up with an idea, his thumb tapping a button to pause the game. “If you could have any Miraculous, no, if you could _design_ a Miraculous, what would you choose?”

The girl giggle-snorted before she looked at him. “Well, you have to tell me what Miraculous there are.”

The air instantly began to warm, Adrien relaxing again. “Well, you already know about the Ladybug and the Cat. Then there’s the Fox, Turtle, Bee, and Butterfly,” he ticked them off on his fingers. “There’s also a Peacock, and then one for each of the Chinese zodiac.” Spring green eyes caught hers and she felt her heart flutter. “But you can make up a new one, if you want.”

“Hm,” she hummed aloud as she glanced away. No matter how comfortable she’d become talking with Adrien, the boy could still fluster her. “Maybe I’d take the Rat.”

“Why the Rat?”

“Rats are cute,” Marinette huffed at him. “So are hamsters but there isn’t a Hamster Miraculous.”

“I said you could make one up.”

“Well, fine, then. I’d be the Hamster.”

“Okay then, a Hamster. What would your power and Miraculous be?”

Marinette set her controller aside, her toes turning her in side to side in the chair. “I’d want…the power over fabric. No mess cutting out pieces, or losing needles anywhere. I can construct or deconstruct it at will,” the girl declared.

“How would that help during a fight?”

“Well, I’d start by giving all those akuma wardrobe changes. All of their outfits have been fashion disasters.”

“Even Copy Cat?” Adrien teased, draping one arm over the back of his chair.

“Copy Cat quite literally copied Chat Noir. At least the other akuma had the decency to make up their own costume. Copy Cat was just poor imitation,” she sniffed.

The boy couldn’t help from grinning. “And your Miraculous?”

She hummed, eyes bright with thought before she glanced at the sleeping kwami. “Maybe a ring,” her fingers lightly poking Plagg’s full belly. Blue eyes flicked up and Adrien wasn’t sure what thought had passed behind them. “What about you, if you could make one up?”

“I’d like the power to heal,” Adrien offered softly. “Maybe everything would be better if a Miraculous like that existed.”

“…Maybe there is one.”

“Maybe,” and his mind wondered after an encrypted tome locked in a safe. There were so many champions depicted on those pages, each one with a unique ability. Green eyes glanced down to a silver ring. Destruction had its place, he knew, but Healing was an allure he couldn't deny. “I’d like that,” his voice soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the Hamster ability actually belongs to a former roleplay partner. Her Aion character had a magic ability over natural fabrics which was initially created as something light to compliment his profession of fashion designer. It ended up being extremely useful (and hilarious) in a wide variety of scenes including combat! He could use articles of clothing to hinder his opponents subtly enough to turn the tide in his favor but without them catching on to their own underwear's betrayal.
> 
> Next week's chapter is still in progress as it covers decline in health. I'll put a content warning on it but it's hitting very close to home for me as I watched my grandfather fail just over a year ago. It's part of life but it's still difficult to write in a way that's both interesting and not too heavy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Character Death, decline due to illness.
> 
> This was a difficult chapter to write and is potentially a difficult chapter to read for some of you. I tried to keep it somewhat lighter while touching on the key points. The tone I set for this is unfortunately from personal experience as I lost my grandfather a year ago. Losing someone is difficult no matter the relationship or where you stand on personal terms. To those of you struggling with loss, don't be afraid to lean on your loved ones. Everyone handles grief differently but no one has to be alone if they don't want to.
> 
> This chapter can be skipped if needed.

The media was blessedly tame when Gabriel Agreste, fashion mogul and icon of Paris, was admitted to the hospital. Pride had eventually given way to practicality as his home was not equipped for pristine care. Nathalie allowed Adrien to dictate his own schedule and never said a word against having friends over to the mansion. It was lamentable how the mansion felt little different now as before his father’s illness. Life slowly began to take the shape Adrien chose as he tested new ground, cutting his puppet’s strings one by one. Gabriel Agreste, once an overpowering figure, eventually ceded he had no true will over his son.

Despite this, the boy visited the hospital for an hour each day even though he had yet to truly answer for himself if it was right, if it’s what Gabriel deserved. The room was filled with the whirrs, beeps, and tones of various machines and yet silence dominated every time except for once as his son made to leave.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel’s voice course with disuse even as it uttered a soft apology.

Adrien hung in the doorway for a span of heartbeats, those two words echoing in his mind as his tongue worked in the back of his throat. For giving away the Butterfly and withholding the new villain’s identity? For having asked Adrien to accept the dark task? For being Hawkmoth all this time? For lying? For never being there when Adrien needed him most? It was only a handful of heartbeats before his tongue stilled and his feet carried him away. In the end, Adrien never asked for clarification about what the apology was for.

Ms. Bustier kept the classroom to routine for a familiar comfort to fall back on, her patience never ending as Adrien grew up a little faster than his peers. Adrien’s focus was piecemeal at best, every conversation and lesson interrupted with thoughts of his parents, the Butterfly, and Ladybug. His friends invited him over frequently yet Adrien found himself declining them more often than not. What if Nathalie should call with news? What if an akuma struck? It was best if he was alone.

Marinette understood, at least, though there was only so much he could say over text or phone. The ravenette had taken to gently squeezing his right hand, the one bearing the silver ring she knew cast Adrien back into the hero’s role despite the conflict over father and nemesis. A pressure was building in his chest and he couldn’t do anything except wait for a tipping point, but the hand squeezes helped.

Ladybug seemed to understand, too. Gone were the flirting tones and teasing smirks, the heroine offering a quiet support rather than indicate impatience he had yet to discover her civilian self. She had obliged meeting him near the Eiffel Tower simply to _be_, holding no pretense about seeing him which was as relieving as it was lamentable.

“I’m sorry, My Lady,” the apology breaking their silence. “I keep meaning to look for you but I…”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Chaton,” Ladybug’s voice gentle. “You have a lot on your plate right now. Take the time you need for yourself. You’ll find me when you’re ready.”

Green slitted eyes took in the way light graced her features, of this girl who shone like the moon and he looked on her with equal admiration and wonder. “I don’t know how long that will be.”

She gave a little tilt of her head coupled with a bittersweet smile. “That’s okay. You’re worth the wait.” Her hand found his and gave a gentle squeeze. Chat allowed silent tears to fall over his mask that she could love a broken boy, would wait for him to heal from wounds still being inflicted.

And then, one day, the call came. _Your father is failing_, Nathalie had said simply. Gorilla picked Adrien up from school and for the first time it felt like the bodyguard wanted to say something to his charge. Nathalie was in the room, her own appearance haggard as she refused to leave Gabriel’s bedside. The couch doubled as a bed where the assistant had stayed regardless of Gabriel’s insistence she go home.

The pressure in his heart threatened to suffocate him and still Adrien couldn’t decide what to say to his father. The man on the bed hardly resembled Gabriel Agreste. Perhaps Adrien never knew the man in the first place. Adrien hated the silence in the hours that ticked by punctuated only by mechanical tones and hums. And then the tones changed and he discovered a new type of silence.

The funeral was surprisingly small, attendees mostly being from _Gabriel_. Adrien put on a suitable expression as one guest after another offered their condolences. The strength to continue forward came from the quiet support of his friends, hugs and hand squeezes and permission to cry or not cry without judgment. They let him guide conversation, to talk about whatever he chose, but the topic that remained at the forefront of his mind was one he couldn’t share; who held the Butterfly now? Were they there, offering comforting words while seeking a victim to akumatize? Did they think him optimal prey to wield against Gabriel’s foes for twisted justice? _I am not so weak_, the boy swore inwardly, steeling himself against any dark butterflies. _I am not alone. _

Murmurs of conversation fluttered to his ears about the Ladyblog theories. Many still believed it was the same Hawkmoth but all of Paris understood that something indeed had changed. Fights were much riskier and Adrien wished Alya would exercise more caution in pursuing her heroes. He didn’t know what he would do if the brunette was hurt. Black suits and dresses swirled around him en masse and his anxiety grew with the murmurs.

A hand slipped into his for a reassuring squeeze. “You’re going to be okay, Adrien,” Marinette’s voice soft.

“Thank you,” his tone matching hers as he squeezed back.

_I am not alone. I will be okay._


	19. Chapter 19

The ball flew up and back down, right into his waiting hand. Up, down. Over and over again, the boy going through the motions as time ticked by. Plagg sighed somewhere in the room before the kwami flew over to snuggle up with his Chosen.

“You doing okay, kid?”

“As well as I can be, I guess.” It had hardly been a week since the funeral but time held little form for the boy now; it felt like his father’s death had been both yesterday and months ago. The Black Cat was known for bad luck but this just seemed to be above and beyond. It seemed Fate was especially cruel for this Chat Noir, conflicted in his loss while waiting for akuma. His friends helped in little ways when the boy allowed them; even Chloe was patient and understanding for whatever Adrien decided he needed. Usually, Chat Noir would take to the skyline to clear his head and pretend he could outrun this reality. Sometimes there would be a message waiting on his baton to remind him things would be okay.

Up, down. Up, down.

Ladybug. She’d been in love with him. She spoke as if she really knew him.

They had met. Not just met. They _knew_ each other. He was sure of it.

_Come find me._

“Plagg,” Adrien’s hand catching the ball again and holding it. “I’ve met Ladybug, as herself, haven’t I?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because you know who she is.”

“Asking me is cheating,” the kwami flopped on the bed next to him.

“She said she’d know if I flirted around. She has to be close to me.”

“Or it could be that the media will go crazy when you start dating.”

That pulled his mouth downwards. As a minor celebrity, it was entirely possible Ladybug could know about him and love the idea of Adrien Agreste. _No_, he shook his head, _she knows me_. The way Ladybug defended him suggested she knew the real Adrien Agreste and not the pretty face plastered on magazine covers.

He silently ticked off all of the girls he knew, one by one dismissing them in the same routine he’d worked through since their kiss. Each akuma name came to mind, and if not the name then at least the kind of akuma they had been. All of the models, dressers, and staff at _Gabriel_ he worked with repeatedly were nixed. He counted off classmates with just as much ease knowing each of them had been side by side with Ladybug at one point or another given they had all been akumatized.

“What are you doing with your fingers?” the kwami intrigued by the vague counting and waving.

“Crossing off names.”

“You make it sound like a hit list.” Plagg fetched a piece of cheese and resumed a place next to the teen.

A sigh escaped him and Adrien draped one arm over his eyes. Alix couldn’t be Ladybug because she would become Bunnix. Kagami couldn’t be Ladybug, either, because she had been Riposte and Onichan. Marinette had his Miraculous, though briefly, since Ladybug didn’t want a different Chat Noir.

It was like something in his mind shifted. His arm fell away. “She didn’t ask what a kwami was.”

“What?”

Adrien sat up, green eyes fixed on Plagg. “She didn’t ask what a kwami was.”

“Who?”

“Marinette. When I gave her your Ring. I told her you were my kwami but she didn’t ask. I don’t think she even looked confused.” It was difficult to remember such a traumatic moment with any sense of clarity but any which way he recreated the scene she hadn’t acted as someone who knew nothing about a Miraculous. “She called me Chat Noir when I renounced you. She didn’t need more than that to know.” The boy picked up his kwami with nervous excitement. “My Lady is Marinette, isn’t she?”

To his dismay, the little cat sighed. “I hate to tell you this, kid, but kwami are bound by certain rules. I’m not actually allowed to confirm or deny another Chosen’s identity. Here, I’ll even try. Ladybug is-” and a stream of bubbles popped out. Plagg shook his head ask if to clear it and then gave Adrien a look as if to say, _see?_

Adrien blinked multiple times as he processed that information. “Oh.” Except it made some sort of sense, like his mind was stretching to pull this truth into his head. Perhaps…he could confirm it in another way? “Then…What did you talk about, when you were with her?”

“You.”

“Did she ask you about kwamis or about being Chat Noir? Did she ask about Ladybug?” Green eyes leveled at Plagg with a desperate intensity. His kwami remained silently staring back. That was, until Adrien gently lowered the cat. “Marinette.” Plagg was abandoned on the bed as the boy flew to his computer, pulling up pictures of his friends to really examine the ravenette. She was the right height and build. It was entirely possible the Earrings changed Ladybug’s eyes and hair the same way the Ring did, but he stared at Marinette’s bright blue eyes until he was immersed in the color.

“She’s Marinette,” he breathed, every passing moment making him more sure as little details fell into place. Of course she understood him when he talked about what it was like being Chat Noir. She’d _always_ understood. Picture after picture came up on the screen of Ladybug and Marinette both and he began to grin. “That’s why Marinette couldn’t be Chat Noire. She’s already Ladybug.” Adrien stood up and grabbed Plagg to spin about the room. “She’s my Lady.”

“Great. Now put me down before I get sick!” the kwami complained until he could hover in place for his stomach to recover. “So how are you gonna tell her?”

Thoughts of simply walking up and kissing her came to mind, Adrien imagining himself with Chat’s swagger and confidence. The setting for their unmasked kiss changed rapidly from being with Alya and Nino present to being in the Dupain-Cheng bakery to whisking her away to the Eiffel tower as Chat Noir. The last one held the most appeal before he set it mentally aside. “I have to do this right,” Adrien told himself more than Plagg. Marinette was his friend. And now she was much more than _just_ a friend. “It’s not every day I get to unmask My Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go but I need your help to finish the story! Where do you think the reveal should take place? The Eiffel is wonderful but frequently used in fanfiction and I was hoping to pick somewhere that is meaningful in some way to the characters.
> 
> This chapter was written before I saw Kwamibuster, if anyone is wondering why he doesn't rule out Marinette for Multimouse.


	20. Chapter 20

The weather was thankfully warm this evening, not that it would matter much to him in his suit but it helped with his plans. What mattered most to him was the gentle smile on Marinette’s face when she opened the trap door. “Good evening, Chat Noir.”

“Good evening, Princess,” and the hero bowed for her even as his heart jumped to his throat.

“Stretching your legs tonight?”

“Care to join me?” he grinned even as he hoped she would take the bait. Adrien was confident in his deduction but he needed to _know_. If he was wrong, he would hurt two of the most important people in his life.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but only one of us has superhuman ability right now,” Marinette offering a coy smile of her own as she waggled a hand devoid of a Ring.

“I have a solution for that,” Chat holding out one hand palm up. “I did promise to take you around Paris sometime.”

Marinette’s heart fluttered at the softness to spring green eyes. _I’m right here._ _See me,_ she quietly pleaded, but she had sworn to be patient. He needed a friend and confidant so that’s what she had been.

That wondering expression filled her eyes as Marinette carefully stepped towards him. The feel of her hand slipping into his sent a thrill up his arm, the tingling spreading up to his neck. Wordlessly, Chat picked her up, cradling this incredible person. A smile exchanged between them was all the communication needed before he was off, feet sure as the hero chose a scenic path over Paris’ skyline, winding ever closer to the Eiffel. Her arms were loose about his neck, the girl relaxed.

“Not afraid of heights?”

“I trust you,” Marinette’s voice easy even as the ground yawned far below. He would come through for her. He always did.

A lump had formed somewhere in his throat as the last shred of doubt fell away. _I am not alone._ His grip tightened ever so slightly. Holding Marinette like this was both exhilarating and calming, his heart beating out a soothing staccato. _I have never been alone._

The lights of the tower were near blinding as Chat deftly scaled up each layer of beams until the pair were at the top. The teens sat side by side with their eyes cast out to the city. _Their_ city. A comfortable silence settled over them and filled the space between with warmth. He watched her from the corner of his eye, took in the way the moonlight and city lights played over pale skin and black hair, Chat once again caught up with wonder.

Marinette closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of being there. Wind tickled her skin as butterflies stirred pleasantly from the proximity. She relished the time they had spent in the past weeks, Marinette learning to care for the boy who was both Adrien and Chat Noir. The feeling in her heart was somehow _more_ than what she’d felt before when she’d thought she loved Adrien. No, now she loved him. All of him.

The ravenette turned to smile brightly and Chat found himself smiling whole heartedly in return. It was at the foot of the Eiffel so long ago he first fell for her and it was now at the top that Adrien affirmed he would always love her for herself.

The wind pulled strands of hair every which way. Marinette made a face when some flew in her eyes and sputtered when she pulled some from her mouth only to have the wind put it right back. Laughter bubbled from Chat as his mane was tousled gently in comparison.

“Shall we?” Chat stood in one fluid motion true to his feline namesake.

“Sure.”

He had meant to take a scenic path back to the patisserie but found his eagerness winning out. He knew the truth now and was running towards it. The pole carried them over to the rooftop opposite her own. Whether she recognized it from that night so long ago, he wasn’t sure, but Marinette looked at him questioningly when her balcony was just one superhero leap away.

“I wasn’t ready to say good night,” Chat Noir shrugged sheepishly.

Marinette blinked a couple times before smiling. “Okay,” the girl moving to rest her arms on the metal railing. “Thank you for my tour of Paris. I had fun.”

“I’m glad.” His claws tapped faintly on the rail twice. It was here that he had bared his heart amidst candlelight and here it was that she professed love for another boy, both unaware the two boys were one and the same. And now he knew. Green eyes glanced around before he quietly offered, “Claws in.” Autumn wind and green light filled the space for a moment and when it faded, Adrien was left with a bewildered friend. Plagg neatly tucked himself away as the boy withdrew a small box from his pocket, presenting it on the palm of one hand. “I wanted to give this to you.”

“What is it?” she asked, taking the proffered gift tentatively.

“It’s the Miraculous of the Hamster,” he informed her, smirking despite himself. “Sadly, it doesn’t come with any actual powers.”

“Shame,” she tutted playfully. The box opened easily to reveal a small ring, a pink paw print glinting in the moon’s light. “Does it at least come with a hamster?”

“No.” His body moved of its own accord. It was hardly a step but the space between them shrank. “But it does come with a Black Cat.”

“Does it now?” Blue eyes glanced up through her bangs and he could see it now, that same look of tempered anticipation. He knew what it meant now. _See me, Adrien. Find me._

“It does.” It felt like electricity danced through his skin. _I see you._ Angling himself to one side, Adrien spoke softly in her ear. “If you’ll have me, My Lady.” _I’ve found you._

A choked noise made him pull back in worry. Marinette flashed a smile even as she began to cry. The girl brought up the heel of one hand to scuff away tears even as they formed. “Marinette, I’m-!“ but she silenced him with a watery yet persistent smile.

_My Lady_, Marinette’s heart soaring even as she was swept away by euphoria and relief. It was too much to ask for poise right now when presented with Adrien’s sweetness and Chat’s humor. The girl continued to rub at her eyes even as she began to laugh, the sound getting mixed up with an untimely hiccup. “What. What a silly question.” Gently, he reached out to brush one away. Marinette closed her eyes and smiled at the gesture. “You found me,” her voice soft.

She was beautiful even when she cried. “I found you. Sorry it took me so long.”

She shook her head. “You found me when you were ready.”

If it was possible, her eyes seemed even more blue with the tears. “If I may?” the boy motioning to the box. She nodded and brushed away a straggling tear. The ring was a simple piece of costume jewelry but Adrien treated it as something precious in the way he carefully took her hand. “There’s this tradition, with promise rings,” his face growing heated from the implication even as he slid it neatly onto her right hand where his Miraculous had temporarily resided.

“O-o-oh?” A furious blush had taken over her cheeks as she took in the way their hands were together.

“I mean,” a blush pushing down towards his neck, “it doesn’t, you don’t, I,” and the boy took a sharp inhale. “What I mean to say is, that I promise to stay by your side.”

“You’ve always been by my side.”

“And you’ve been by mine. All this time,” his heart fit to burst with understanding.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, and no one else I’d want next to me.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”

Her heart fluttered as bluebell was entranced by spring green. Plagg was uncharacteristically quiet, something she assumed was Tikki’s doing as Marinette couldn’t feel her kwami’s reassuring weight. “I like that. Tradition, I mean.” That got him to smile. “Promise?” and Marinette raised her fist.

Two kwami popped out to watch as his fist gently bumped hers, two heroes unmasked and united.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A major THANK YOU to everyone who has followed and bookmarked this story. Your support transformed this from a few-chapter-drama to a more-than-a-few-chapters-romance. I was extremely happy with little wordings. If you paid close attention, you'll see that Adrien's heart is healed. I also bring back the concept that she's his moon with looking upon her in wonder.
> 
> Who guessed she would get another ring?
> 
> There were so many great ideas for the final scene; thank you for all of the suggestions!  
-The Eiffel will always be a classic since it’s a symbol of Paris and where Chat fell for Ladybug. You can’t really go wrong picking this one but I wanted something different.  
-I considered the stadium since that’s where they first fought together as a team but it didn’t seem romantic. It would have made the last scene more of a comedy with Chat recounting how Ladybug literally whipped him at the akuma. Nothing says, “I want to date you” like, “I thought you were crazy.”  
-The steps to the school were super tempting but too public for what I wanted.  
-The first place Ladybug and Chat meet/get tangled together is sadly somewhere I think neither would remember even if they wanted to.  
-The fountain from Dark Cupid was a potential for where they technically had their first kiss. The Monteparnasse Tower was also a potential.  
-The Arc de Triomphe was mighty tempting for the fact it’s about victory and Adrien solved her challenge. It eventually lost to the Glaciator rooftop for the sentimentality.
> 
> Little things that did not end up having a place in this story, for those interested:  
-The original reveal and closing scene was supposed to be at the funeral. The chapter was set to open with Alya and Nino having a conversation about how relieved they were for Adrien to finally get a say in his life. It involved Alya side tackling Nino so they would not interrupt the Adrienette a little ways off. I was sad to lose the side tackle but their POV was not usable since the Ring was my determining factor for perspective.  
-I had originally wanted more scenes with Adrien, Marinette, and Plagg since it’s rare to have that trio. It was also supposed to give me more of Marinette’s POV.  
-The final conversation of the reveal was supposed to hint at an engagement ring and wedding bands. I traded this out for a promise ring concept with a fist bump instead of a kiss. I could have kept a kiss at the end but it was stronger to close out with the trademark fist bump. I've no doubt Adrien would have asked and kissed her afterwards.


	21. A Ring For A Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A comedic epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my husband routinely (and lovingly) reminds me, I'm crazy. My brain came up with this scenario during another night bottle feeding. It's more humor than anything but it's cute and fluffy and I hope it brightens your week.

The disgruntled look on her face had already piqued his interest, Adrien standing casually as his girlfriend fussed and pouted in a manner he couldn’t help but think adorable.

“Here,” and a plain box was presented to him almost begrudgingly.

The boy blinked with surprise as a smile took over his face. “Is this what I think it is?”

Her voice was so low but he still managed to hear, “It’s stupid.”

“It can’t be that stupid if you got it for me.”

The ravenette covered her face in embarrassment. “I just can’t-“ and she turned to run.

Adrien neatly grabbed the back of her blazer like he was scruffing a kitten. “You shouldn’t leave me alone to open my gift. I’m faster than you, anyway.”

“That’s not true.”

“Is that a challenge, My Lady?”

“On second thought,” and Marinette turned against the scruff to try for the box.

The boy just laughed and grinned with amusement. Being taller than her was proving exceptionally useful as he held the box out of her reach with little to no effort. “My girlfriend gave this to me so it’s very precious.”

“It’s stupid. I’ll get you a better one,” but even on tip toe and jumping, her fingers could only brush the box.

“I don’t want a better one.”

“Adrien, please. Give it back,” Marinette pleaded.

“What if I like it?” He deftly defended against her attempts while opening the box overhead. Inside was one of those cheap resizable bands and on top was soldered a little ladybug. “Oh! I love it!”

“Adrien,” her tone a mix of shame and warning. “It’s stupid. I’ll find you something better.”

“Gotta catch me first!” and then he was off. Marinette stumbled as he raced away, long legs eating up the pavement. He barely heard the sputter of indignation over his own laughing. The empty box was tossed aside as he deftly worked the ring onto his index finger. They were equally fast, he knew, but sharing their identities had come with the unexpected boon of being able to sense one another. With the ring secure on his hand, Adrien slowed his pace ever so subtly that Marinette could close in. When he knew she was too close, he neatly turned with arms wide open. The girl crashed into his chest even as he took several paces backwards for the momentum until they were standing still and Marinette was enveloped in his arms. “I’ll make you a promise,” he offered innocently. “You can help me pick out a new one in three years.”

Two large blue eyes blinked up at him. “…Three years? What’s in three years?”

He kept his expression pleasant as if they were discussing the weather. “We’ll be eighteen. We can get married.” It was with a sense of joy he watched her face turn the color of her absent mask. He allowed himself a Cheshire grin before leaning in with the finishing move. “And then I’ll let you pick out a hamster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fin~ (for real this time)


End file.
